Find Yourself
by Juro-chan
Summary: sakura is the leader of a gang that rules a city. a gang their in okay relations with shows up after a few years, along with a member who cause her some twists and turns in her life  summary update cause the old one sucked
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't help but sigh loudly when she was closing the shop for the night. It was around 4 or 5 in the morning before she finally was able to close the bar. Tucking a lock of her light pink hair behind her ear, she turned towards her car and took long graceful steps. Sighing again and looking up at the sky to see the sun almost ready to rise. The sky was painted with pinks and purples, with a slight hint of orange as the stars started to fade.

Getting into her light purple mustang she drove towards her house, looking at the sky wondering if she'll beat the sunrise this time. On most nights she wasn't able to head home from the bar until well into the morning and was pleased with herself when she could get away earlier. After pulling into her drive way she dragged herself to her front door, pulled out the key and quickly unlocked the door. The pink haired women lived in the better part of town, but it was still dangerous to be out late at night.

Little did she know that after she had stepped into her house, locked the door and went up to bed, that there were a pair of lazy brown eyes watching her. He had grown an obsession with her, knew almost everything about her, tricking himself into loving her, he only hoped she could be tricked also.

He sighed, closed his eyes only to slowly open them again when his cell phone started ringing softly. Playing a favorite song of Sakura's. Flipping open the cell phone that was playing '_break me down_' by red he answered it quietly.

"what do you want." barking into the phone, even quietly his voice was cold and angry, yet still able to be emotionless. A quiet scuffing came from the other side of the phone.

"_watching her again..?_" the scratchy voice asked, brown eyes closed slightly, twitching angrily from just hearing the grin in the others voice.

"What. Do. You. Want?" pronouncing every word to get his point across, his voice raising slightly. He didn't take his eyes off the pink haired 'beauty' as she continued her normal routine of getting ready for bed.

Singing to herself she danced around her room singing along to a song that played from the speakers. Her ipod was plugged in playing '_paperback writer_' by the Beatles. The old style music played softly out of her cracked window into the streets where he stood.

"_okay okay… I'm just calling you to be on the look out… their in town_." the caller said, a eyebrow raised over a brown eye, who scuffed slightly.

"their? Their here?" hearing the suspicion in his voice the one on the other end laughed a throaty laugh before calming down.

"_don't act to excited.. But be careful.. Their still dangerous_" the voice warned before hanging up, not even a good bye was given from either of them.

Turning to look back at the house where his obsession lived, he walked away from the house after knowing she was truly asleep. Never sticking around after she was asleep.

'_tomorrow my love… I'll finally meet you…_' he thought walking down the streets, on the side walk where he stopped to glace back at her townhouse. Smiling, which really looked like a smirk, he shoved his hands into the pockets of his black trench coat before turning back and walking down the road.

Nearly 4 blocks away sat his car, it was a beauty in it's self. The shiny blood red Camaro sat next to the curb, where it sits every night and well into the morning. Getting into the car, and turning it on, it purred as it came to life. A pale hand came out of a long black sleeve and patted the dashboard, as if it was a loyal dog who came when the owner called. Everyone in the town homes thought the owner was someone who lived here, but worked 2 or 3 jobs to stay, a hard working class people lived here, they stayed out of each others businesses.

A small smirk stretched across his face as he thought about all the ways he could trick her. Make such a independent women melt in his hands like putty, a puppet as he pulled the strings.

'_yes… she could be my new puppet…_' smirk again, then it grew into a twisted smile. '_oh yes… she'll love me.._'

Opening her eyes she saw pink and afternoon light spreading across the ceiling. Brushing the pink hair out of her eyes so she could simply stare at the ceiling in utter boredom. Looking at the clock on her bedside table, she had until 10pm before she had to go to the "family" owned bar, and open up for the night.

Laying on her back as she stared at the ceiling, her hand came up to a chain around her neck and she pulled it out of her shirt. There was a small lighter in the shape of cylinder, also on the chain was a square shaped locket that had a picture of her family. Sakura smiled at the memory, it was taken on one of their many "family business" trips. The young pink haired girl was standing there in-between her mother and her father, eating a strawberry flavored ice-cream. It was messy and her face was covered in the sticky sweetness, the wind had blown her hair into the stuff on her face. But she didn't care. They were happy even if the trip was for business.

Her father had a small smile that was hidden by a large mustache on his face, he had kind blue eyes but they were also cold. That's why he was good at what he did, you would think he was a good family-man, a kind hearted man, but you could be as far from the truth. He had a full head of black hair that was being blown by the beach's wind. But he didn't care. He loved his family though, made sure they were always safe.

Sakura's mother was a soft women, took in lost pets and made sure they were safe. Her mother had pink hair also, but it was a softer, duller color, it was mid-back length when Sakura's her selves was only down to her shoulders then. She had green eyes that could see right through you, growing up it was impossible for sakura to get away with lying, because her mother could tell when she was, as well as her father. The family lie-detector they said. In the photo her hair was blowing away from the family and into her eyes, but she didn't care. They were happy.

Closing the locket she moved her hand over to the lighter and flipped it open, making a small orange flame come out. It flickered this way and that, due to the cracked window blowing in fresh air.

Close.

Flick.

Light.

She did this several times before opening it one last time. It needed to be refilled, not much of a smoker she only carried it with her because it belonged to her great-great-great grandfather. It was passed down along with the family 'bar'. It was meant for the son of the family, but being an only child she had been given it.

Dragging her overly tired body out of the warm comfy bed, she forced herself into a pair of black skinny jeans and a simple black dress shirt with a green tank top underneath it. Walking down the stair case to the study she opened a small drawer and pulled a small bottle out. Her pale fingers opened the other side of the lighter where the lighter fluid goes in, she poured the fluid into the lighter before closing the bottle, and lighter.

Flicking it open the flame caught light with a renewed passion for life. Standing there leaning against the door frame she watched the flame with a mild interest filled smile. Glancing at the clock above the desk it read 7pm, just enough time to grab something to eat, and relax for a few hours.

Closing the lighter she put it back down her shirt and headed into the kitchen, it was always stocked full of food, from the maids that came to clean her house every other day. Not being the messy child she use to be she doesn't interact with the 'help' as her father use to put it as much as she use to. Smiling a full smile she opened a box of chocolate cereal and pouring it into a bowl. She ate slowly savoring the taste of the man-made food that was totally and completely unhealthy for a women of 22, but she didn't care. With a small smile she realized that there were a lot of things in her life that nobody cared about.

Finishing the bowl of chocolate death she placed the dirty dish in the sink for the maids to clean, it was part of their job after all. Drinking a cup of black coffee, it woke her up, feeling much better like the flame had after the refill she placed that dirty dish down too. Turning on her heel she headed towards the door with a small spring in her step, she was leaving early because she remembered their was an important meeting that needed to be taken care of.

Walking to her car she grabbed her keys, locked the front door before heading towards her one and only true love. Her 1976 mustang, it had a custom paint job of a light purple color with black racing stripes over the hood, the roof of the car, and the back. It was beautiful, it was her 17th birthday present from her father. The last birthday the family as a whole celebrated. Letting her fingers glide over the edge of the car before sliding to the door handle and opening it.

'_so full of memories…_' she thought to herself sadly, she missed her family greatly, even if the family business was a surprise when she heard what it truly was. One of the most feared gangs in the world. And she became the leader of it, the day her father died, the day after her 17th birthday. Placing her bag in the passenger seat she started the car after getting settled into the soft leather seats. The car that she had named "Caden" purred with the need to go fast, so fast it could make someone eyes water. Caden pulled out of her driveway quickly, turning on the main road and driving very quickly out of the neighborhood. Down the 45 mile an hour streets she was going close to 60 on those roads, never having a speeding ticket due to her whole life being raised to spot a cop 2 miles away.

Pulling onto the highway she drove up the entrance ramp and accelerating up to 75 and merging into the right lane before the car she pulled into even saw her. The 'bar' was about 10 miles down the highway from her house, close enough to get there quickly, far enough away that she was safe living at her house. Only one person knew where she lived, that she knew of, was her second in command, Tsunade, who was old enough to be her grandmother.

Pulling into the parking lot and parking in the back, she locked her car and headed towards the back door of the bar. Her long graceful steps held purpose, strength, she was raised to be in this kind of power, so she made sure she looked like she did. Once inside Tsunade was waiting by the meeting room, with a glass of sake in her hand, she glanced up at the young leader and smiled softly. Her red manicured nails taping the glass.

"they came early." the blonde said looking at sakura who spun a ring around her middle finger.

"shit…" the pink haired female breathed. She took a deep breath before walking with purpose into the room, barley hesitating when she entered. Her bright green eyes scanned the room quickly, her brain seeing familiar faces, each person in command of a certain area of the gang.

Tsunade came in quietly after sakura, everyone stood when she entered and sat after she was seated herself. Tsunade's assistant Shizune stood behind her seat scribbling on a piece of paper.

"reports.." sakura stated looking at everyone at the table. The first to speak was a red head who was in charge of communicating with the leader of his gang, which his sister ran. "the drug trading between Konoha gang, and my gang, Suna's. The both gangs put together the drugs have been moving farther south, into South America, and east into Europe, across the European countries and into those past." his aquamarine colored eyes glancing at a folder of paper then glancing back up to sakura. As if asking with his eyes if his report is good enough. She nodded her head softly, deep in thought.

"if we can get Sasuke's gang…" she started glancing at a dark haired young man who was the messenger between the 'Sound gang' and the Konoha. He looked back at her, waiting for her to continue. "if we can come to a agreement, maybe we can stretch our drug reaches into Asia, and Africa.. But we need you're gangs human trafficking contacts." he closed his eyes before opening them and mumbling a 'I'll see what I can do'

She looked back at the red-head. "Gaara.. Do you think that would work? Using his gangs human trafficking as a way to stretch our reaches? Infecting the countries with drugs?" Sakura asked tilting her head to the side with a curl smile pulling at the corner of her lips. "maybe." he said, glancing at the brown haired girl who stood behind him taking notes. His assistant was writing down what they had just discussed. Everyone's in-fact were doing the same things.

Each person at the table besides Sakura had one, she didn't need one. She technically had 2. Looking towards Sasuke, who was staring at her with his coal black eyes made her twitch slightly in annoyance. No-one was suppose to look at her unless she was speaking to that person.

The sound gang handled the human trafficking when Suna handled drugs. The other 2 gangs present handled things along the lines of arm's dealings and car's that could handle getting shot at and not a single mark get left, along with fake money and other small things.

"you." she said standing, pointing at a blonde haired male with whiskers on his face. He gulped.

"yes… sakura-sama?.." he asked slightly scared. He looked at her hands instead of in her eyes, her bright green one's scared him to no end, he didn't even care she didn't remember his name.

"your name. and which gang your from. I cant care enough to remember." she said, her voice cold. He glanced in her eyes, just as cold as steel. Looking back at her purple nails and white gold rings with diamonds he saw. "Naruto… and my gang's name is… uh…" he gulped nervously.

"I'm waiting…" she said. He looked into her eyes again before glancing down.

"I'm.. from a small gang.. It's called.. Uh.. Koha.. it's a branch of your's…" the blonde said not looking up. He heard a small 'hn' of agreement, before he even dared look up. He saw she wasn't looking at her anymore, and was glaring at the blonde girl next to him. They both had blue eyes, and blonde hair. But they weren't anything alike.

"your report.." sakura demanded looking at the girl who met her eyes with defiance. They went to school together, their fathers hoping the girls could make their gangs become more one, with a friendship, but it back fired. This girl hated sakura, and sakura hated this girl.

"well.. Sakura-sama" she began, she sneered the sama part before glancing at sakura's rings. "we have been increasing our income. Small gangs enjoy killing each other more then making money.. don't they? Our shipments are getting larger and larger, everything is going well.." the blonde said bitterly. Everyone looked at her with mild interest, everyone having the same thoughts '_doesn't she know… they last person to treated sakura-sama that way.. Drowned? With cement block feet…_' Naruto gulped nervously again while glancing at the pink haired women who was now standing again. The guards around the room held their guns tighter, waiting to shot the girl who disrespected their leader. Everyone feared her, because she use to burn her enemy's, before she came into power.

The pyro leader smiled slightly.

"respect the leader. Ino." someone whispered softly to her, she flipped her assistant off, who whispered to her. "what's wrong billboard brow? Jealous I'm still the prettiest?" Ino sneered, everyone at the table gasped slightly, just waiting for someone to shoot the girl who insulted sakura. Sakura lifted a perfectly manicured hand and slowly walked around the table towards Ino, who stiffened slightly but still glaring at the pink haired female. The childhood insult was the last straw for sakura. Her other hand which was behind her back as she made her way over to Ino held a bottle of lighter fluid, and her long purpose filled steps made her graceful and innocent. She smiled at Ino softly before the hand that didn't hold anything shot out and grabbed Ino by the collar of her shirt, Ino gasp in fear at this point.

Everyone thinking she dissevered it.

"you have tested me for the last time Ino-pig… ready to roast like one?" sakura smirked at Ino's face which was full of fear. The hand that held the lighter fluid shot out, and covered ino's arms and face with it, making sure to soak her long blonde hair in it, before dropping Ino onto the floor. She flipped open a lighter which Tsunade pasted to her on her way over to the girl. The flame grew with the lighter fluid in the air, glowing a hungry orange. The pink haired women dropped the lit lighter onto ino's hair before turning and walking away. The fire quickly ate it, engulfing her arms and face in flame. Not meant to kill her, just meant to scar her. Ino's assistant who looked similar to sasuke, expect his mid-drift was showing and his hair didn't look like a chicken butt. He stepped forward with some water one of sakura's guards had given him dumped the water onto the blonde- well she use to be. She was screaming and sakura strolled back up to her chair, glancing at the others around the table. Naruto looked ready to pee his pants while Gaara and sasuke just looked at sakura with respect and mild interest.

"this meeting is over.. Get her to shut up.." she said looking at the others in the room before taking her long power filled strides out the door. A guard followed her out and closed the door behind after sending a message to the guards in the room. They all stepped forward to 'escort' everyone out of the room, leaving Tsunade and her assistant in the room. Tsunade refilled her glass of sake and drank it in on gulp.

"she's changed.." Shizune said looking at the small burned spot which was still smoking in the carpet. She glanced back to her boss when she did a very un lady like snort. "no she hasn't. she's always been this way. It's in the blood." she said bitterly before taking another huge gulp of the toxic water.

Shizune not understanding what she meant tilted her head to the side slightly.

"what do you mean..?" she asked, hesitantly.

"she was raised to be cold. The only thing I've ever seen her love was her family, and that car of hers." the blonde women said glancing at the dark haired women who had a average face and body.

"her family.. And a car?" she was new.. You could tell. Tsunade snorted again.

"they were killed by ino's father. And sakura's father gave her the car. Only things that she loved." she said softly. She was the one to take one of the only family photo's that sakura had. She went with the family to the beach and took that picture that she knew was put in sakura's locket. It was after all the only real proof her father married and had a child.

"oh.." Shizune said softly, looking at the burned spot again, still able to hear Ino's screaming. She coughed into her hand, stood up and walked out of the room, leaving the elder blonde to her drinking .

read and reveiw. thankx people. first fanfiction i've wanted to post. i might contuine if i get many lovely reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

I just wanted to make a very fucking special message to _xx-Destinity-xx_ I thought I was going to die of happyness when I read you review. I know it was one review and I havnt gotten any other ones. But I just almost died.. For like real. Thank you by the way. I will love you forever.. And ever… and ever.. And ever!

I love the fact that your French. I took French since 2nd grade… I know like 8 words. I cant read it, or write it.. But if someone speaks it to me, I can understand, mostly. it's the only reason I passed French 1 with a 74. C: I was so happy. I still am.. Oh I'm in 10th grade, 16. :3

His footsteps were light and quiet, they hardly made a noise. The soft tap tap of his footsteps outside the club echoed slightly. Music was loud inside, pouring out of cracked windows and doors opening full of people leaving. It was around 2 am, he noted, prime club time. A small smile pulled at the corner's of his lips, as he opened the door to the club, it was a door meant for the workers to have a small break. It was covered with bouncers but there was a "problem" in the front of the club where they were all needed.

His distraction worked perfectly. The club was overly warm, with the body's of club goers close to each other. Doing something called dancing, but it never quite looked like it to him. Lights flashing, smoke machines, and the thumping music made the club dark and sweaty. He gracefully walked around the club goers, never touching any of them as he made his way towards the bar, and his obsession.

Stopping dead in his tracks as he saw her. This was the closest he's gotten to her in the past, she was more beautiful then at a distance. Her shoulder length pink hair was tucked behind her ear as she was working with one of the other bartenders. Currently she was pouring a vodka tonic, while glancing at someone with his back facing him. She was smiling brightly at the young man at the bar, sliding the glass to him. He had black hair that was pulled into a small pony tail at the base of his neck. He wore a simple black shirt and black jeans. Shaking his head to prevent from shooting the man sitting in front of the pink haired female he started making his way towards her again.

At sat next to the man glancing at him out of the corner of his eye while letting his red hair cover his brown eyes slightly. Sakura, seeing a new customer sitting there, walked towards him with a breath taking smile of her face, he looked up at her and into her green eyes.

"hello. How may I help you today?" she asked smiling again, showing her perfectly straight teeth that were just slightly off color.

"I'd like a glass of just straight vodka." the red-head said, looking up at her more fully, smiling a small smile. She nodded her head making her pink hair sway slightly. Tsunade stood close by, working as a waitress, saw the red-head watching sakura intensely, almost hungry like. Thinking it was someone out to get 'her boss' she headed towards her. "sakura. Your shift is over. I'll take over." she said, brushing a lock of blonde hair out of her eyes. Your shift is over, was a code for them, letting the other know they believed someone of danger was close by. Sakura understanding the implied message smiled a thank you to the older blonde and handed him his drink.

"hey! Wait." he said standing up, grabbing sakura by her wrist making her glance up quickly before ripping her arm out of his grip. "can I help you?" she asked, politely, standing far enough out of his grip but close enough to keep her cover.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you my name.. its Sasori.. It's nice to meet you sakura.." Sasori said smiling softly again. This wasn't going to his plan, so he'd just wing it from here. She nodded slightly. "well okay. See you then." she said turning away and walking away. He promptly smacked himself in the face. Tsunade giggled slightly at seeing his defeated face, sakura was to alone, maybe she'll play cupid for them.

"come back here tomorrow. And the day after. And everyday we're open till she starts to talk to you back." she said he shot her a confused glance but nodded anyway.

Sakura walked into the office where the decoy boss sat. she had pink hair also but it was fake, she wore green contacts. She only took the job because it paid super nicely.

"Ama. Imma hide in here for a second, kay?" sakura asked, Ama nodded and went back to looking at the fake important papers and a fake computer full of nothing but games.

"hiding from that red-haired boy? Are you Ms. Sakura?" Ama asked, not glancing up from her game of checkers, which she was winning. Sakura did a very un lady like snort. "you like playing boss don't you. Ama?" sakura commented, narrowing her eyes at the pretend boss.

"oh Ms. Sakura. Of course. I get paid, $20 an hour to pretend to be you, and do nothing but play games. I do get bored. Of course I watch you on the floor." she sneered back, this women besides Tsunade, sakura 'lets' be mean to her. So she just smiled bitterly.

"oh shut the fuck up." the real sakura said. Ama grinned back at her.

"with pleasure Ms. Sakura." sakura turned and looked out of the bullet proof floor to ceiling windows and saw the red-head leaving the club. She sighed in relief.

The red-haired young man named Sasori stood leaning against his red car, under the dark of night with a hood pulled up over his head. He waited for sakura to drive past him, like she did every night, he heard her purple mustang before he saw it, the headlights flashed over him as she turned into the street that would take her to her house. She saw that car there every night for the past 2 years. But this was the first time she saw the owner of the car. To put it simply she was mildly surprised.

Shrugging she continued to drive to her town home where she pasted other driveways filled with cars, with their owners sleeping inside. Pulling into her driveway quickly and effortlessly she opened the door, closed and locked it, already half way to the door of her house. Sasori's brown eyes followed her, he was always surprised at how effortlessly and graceful her steps were, so powerful. He watched the way she unlocked the door so fast it was as almost as if it wasn't locked at all. He ducked behind the bushes when she glanced behind her to where he was just standing a moment ago before she closed the door.

He placed a hand on his chest was over his heart would be, it was beating quickly from almost getting caught, it was refreshing for him. Glancing at the sky it was already bright from pre-dawn light and seeing the beautiful pinks, oranges, and red's it painted made him smile slightly, he noticed, he was doing a lot of.

A small slap to his face to keep himself from getting to distracted he realized he almost completely missed her getting ready for bed routine. The music coming out of the cracked window was another song she liked quite a bit, called '_let go_' by red.

Her music tastes were all over the place, many different artist's and genres.

Hard rock and some pop, to metal, maybe even a country song or two. The music stopped and he saw her fall face first into her bed, more tired then normal. Taking long steps towards his car he put his hands into his hoodie pocket and smiled a sick smile to himself. He'd go to his home, sleep and then break into her home tomorrow. Not having done it in the past 2 years he decided it was time to do it. Because he caught the little message sent between the big busted blonde and his cherry blossom, he'll find out what it meant. Petting the dashboard of his shinny Camaro he sped away from her little neighborhood, planning what he'll have to do to make her his.

Sakura pulled herself very slowly out of her overly warm bed. She groaned very loudly to herself as she forced herself out of bed. After she was completely out of bed, standing in the middle of her cold room she glanced around and focused on the calendar and flinched when she saw the day. It was Friday, her mothers birthday.

She picked up the phone and quickly dialed her old lady's number. Her old lady happened to be Tsunade, but that's not the point. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she held the phone to her ear and listened to the ringing on the other end. A muffled voice sounded on the other end, a yawn was heard before the blonde was awake enough to talk.

"hello.. How may I help you…?" Tsunade asked tiredly.

"Tsunade." one word. Many meanings. One thing: wake the fuck up.

Tsunade gulped loudly before responding, knowing who it was in an instant.

"yes. Sakura-sa… sakura. Yes?" she asked remembering the phones could be so easily bugged. Find out sakura is the one in charge, and kill her. She doesn't have anyone to pass this down to, well, not yet anyway. The blonde gulped again when she was met with silence, she knew sakura would never love anyone the way her father loved her mother. Their death had turned her to stone, and she could not break.

"today is my mothers birthday. I want you to hold anything that needs to be taken care of. don't fuck up this time." her voice that professional way, cold, strong. The kind of voice that says '_you will not fuck with me. You will do as I say._' Tsunade flinched slightly. "yes ma'am." she said. Quiet. Unsure. Slightly scared. Sakura was a force to be scared of.

Sakura hung up, no goodbye, but she was use to it, Tsunade was. Sighing she sat up from where she drunkenly passed out the night before. After what happened to Ino, it made everyone more scared, so she drank, drank herself into that black darkness of sleep that always welcomed her, and never wanted to let go.

Noticing she was in the bathroom, her cell phone laying next to her where she had let it drop out of her hand earlier. Rubbing her head softly she stood up, grabbing the sink for its support, the room was spinning making her feel like she was about to throw up the last week full of food up and into the porcelain goddess next to the sink.

Gulping down a vile taste that rose in her mouth she quickly rinsed it out with water. After thoroughly washing her mouth out, drying her face and hands she shaked her head, turned on her heel and walked away, she did have a busy day ahead of her after all.

Sakura looked down at her mothers grave where she had placed flowers on it, she traced her fingers over the letters engraved him the stone that sat there. Tall and looming, right next to her was her fathers, she had also placed flowers on his grave.

Her mothers grave had blue violets, which were always her favorite, because she use to say "that they reminded her of sakura's father's eyes" when she was young it use to gross her out, but she smiled slightly now. Her fathers grave had lilies on it, his stone taller then her mothers, Tsunade had taken care of everything. Stepping to the left she touched the letters of her fathers name. Tracing them silently, and lightly a small smile on her face.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to the top of the stone before leaning back and doing the same for her moms.

"I love you, mom and dad… I miss you so much.." she said softly looking at both of them, as if she was glancing in-between the 2 of them like they were sitting across from her.

"I'll be back soon.. I promise." she said, she quickly turned on her heel and left, before she started crying.

_I am so happy at how this turned out. I'm in a good mood. I hope u like this chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

_C:xx-destinity-xx: I sorta understood what u said: how are you? I'm, or I love, or I. or something uh.. Hope u continue I think. Something something something. awesome maybe? More please I think and more words that I don't know. :D but like I know joli means pretty. Uh.. Other pointless words I cant think of right now. And I don't mind your long reviews. Hell make them longer if you want. You don't need to say sorry for your bad English cause it's probably better then mine. _

_If I didn't have spell check you would probably ask, like all my teachers do in school "is English your 3__rd__ language?" cause that's how bad I am at it._

_I love you. For like real. That review made me happy, if I cant die of happieness can I foam at the mouth and run around screaming I love destinity while dancing around in the middle of the street? Cause I will if you let me, that's how much that comment made me happy… just saying. And im writing this right now, because of how amazing your comment was. _

_To your grade, I think you might either be a senior in high school, or a freshmen in college. Or hell maybe even a sophmore in college, cause my bro was a sophmore in college at the age of 19. So idk. … I wrote a lot. C:_

_And for zoey. I love you too. I love French people. It was completely official. 3_

_Also anyone else reading this. This one is following Sasori._

Sasori glanced around the house, his eyes drifting over the things in her house, not seeing anything to strangely. His eyes glanced over at the desk in the room, passing it over, before his eyes snapped back to it. Sitting on the desk was a bottle of lighter fluid sitting on a other wise empty desk. Going over there and picking it up and weighing it in his hand he could tell the thing would need to be refilled soon. Placing it back where it belong he turned and walked into the kitchen to see a maid cleaning the dishes, with head phones in her ears.

He stared at her for a moment before cursing under his breathe, walking away as fast as possible while still being quiet. The maid was singing along to some Spanish song that was playing very loudly in her ears. He was never here during the day, at night he waited for sakura, but during the day, he really does have a life. Face palming himself in the face for being so utterly stupid. Bording to himself for his stupidity he was brought out of it when his phone began to ring.

Playing the rock song quietly, letting the music flow out of his pocket and into the hall way where he was simply standing staring at the wall. Slipping his hand into his pocket he brought his phone out of his pocket, flipping it open like a lighter he placed it on his ear.

"what?" he asked bitterly. Someone always wanted to talk to him when he had to do something with sakura. Growling in the back of his throat at the person on the other end of the phone. A low laugh was heard from the other end of the line making Sasori only stare at the phone angrily.

"_oh danna. must you be so mean un? I only called to see if you were, you know, still alive?_" the scratchy voice said. The phone made everyone sound scratchy Sasori, noted, glaring at the phone again since he was felt like it. It was after all his overly-silly blonde headed friend who had no taste in art, AT FUCKING ALL. Sasori had decided this a very long time ago. _(author comment: please note I am not taking sides in that non-real argument…) _the blonde head's name in Deidara, he was a normal blonde haired male, bright blue eyes, fun, artistic, though, he looks like a very girly girl. Sasori sighed shaking his head in distraction, forgetting why he bothered to even think about the dumb blonde. _(author comment: I don't think blondes are stupid. One of my best friends name is Danny, and she's a fucking genius. Thank you) _

"what were you saying? I wasn't listening.. I don't really care." Sasori said, glaring at the wall, before looking at the kitchen again and leaving the house quickly, going into his car that was about 4 blocks away. In the same spot it's in every day, and night for that matter.

"_I said you fucking dumbass. Leader is pissed your taking so long on your 'little' trip. Un. He wants you back soon, or we'll come to where you are.. Its been 2 years danna… un." _he said making Sasori sigh slightly before falling to the side, laying across the 2 front seats, turning on to his back to staring at the ceiling properly.

"fine. don't act like a pussy." Sasori said, he could almost hear Deidara flinch. But he didn't have to hear it.. He could smell it. He sighed again, he did miss his best friend, but he didn't want to deal with the people who he worked with. Deidara sucked in a sharp breath before he spoke. Thinking over his words wisely.

"_whatever you fucking stalker. Un."_ and he hung up. He deserved it he decided, Sasori knew he hated the gay and girl comments, but Sasori wasn't in the mood, he wanted to have sakura love him, he was getting tired of her not knowing him, not knowing he loved her. The dial tone is all he heard for a while until he could bring himself to end the call on his side. He picked up the phone, hit the little 'end call' button and slipping it back into his pocket. Today he decided to wear something simple, black jeans, and a plain black hoodie, with a black tank top underneath that. Laying on his back staring at the ceiling of his favorite car. It wasn't his only car, but it was his favorite.

Sitting up after god knows how long, he started his car, and drove home. Which was clear on the other side of town. He drove past sakura on his way out and stared at her with his mouth gapping open, hoping. Praying. Begging. That she didn't see him. She's never see his face before the other night, she wasn't going to now. He floored it, whipped it out before she was even close to him, she hocked angrily and flipped him off before huffing and going home.

Sasori smiled. She didn't recognize him.

He just might go celebrate. So he did. He drove to a club he was 'close' with, parked his car and got out, the girls waiting in line swooned at him. He smiled at them softly and brushed his bangs out of his eyes with his finger tips. The girls blushed at him, one of them waved him over, he thought as part of his celebration he might as well have fun with one of the girls… or maybe many of them. He smiled evilly inside before gracing them with his presence. One of them had bright green eyes, and blonde hair that went down to her waist. He decided, he would grace this one. He smiled at her sweetly as he walked up to her, a velvet rope separating them.

"hello.." she said shyly, looking down then looking up quickly, meeting his eyes as she smiled back at him. Her eyes reminded him of sakura, so he wanted her, not as much as he wanted sakura though, but she'd have to wait. Her friends growled angrily at her, they weren't even inside before the pretty one got picked up on a date, of course. "hey." he said still meeting her eyes, just glancing at her friends before he reached forward to undo the hook on the rope, motioned for her to come out. She did, he hooked the rope back, put his arm around her shoulders.

"what's your name cutie?" he asked, nodding at the bouncer who let him in without a single question. "uh… I'm Tara." she said, blushing slightly again. Sasori snorted inwardly 'how cliché.' He thought bitterly. "well. My name is Sasori. Its nice to meet you. Now lets get you a drink." he said grinning at her, he couldn't help it, he wanted this night over quickly. The walked over to the bar where the bartender gave him 2 drinks, very strong vodka in each, she looked young, he thought glancing at her, maybe she'll get drunk quickly. She stared at the drink before looking at Sasori.

He drank his, she did the same. He smiled at her softly the buzz making him happy.

"don't you love vodka, from Russia? That shit it the stuff." he said grabbing her hands and kissing the tops of them, before pulling her onto the dance floor, dancing with her. She was pretty bad, so was he, but he didn't care, he was enjoying this celebration.

After dancing for awhile they stopped because Tara had gotten close to his ear and told him she was thirsty. He smirked, because he liked a girl who said what she wanted. "okay" he said, taking her hand and going to the bar. He nodded his hand, and the guy put two more shots in front of them. He drank his, and she drank hers. Tara shook her head at the burning down her throat. He smiled, 2 more in front of them.

"I'm good." Tara said, pushing the full glass away. Sasori looked at her, raising an eyebrow. The right one. Not the left, because everyone does the left, he's not a conformist.

"are you sure? It's really good." he said, giving her a smile that was just a pathetic attempt, it was just a lip curl. It was sad really. She smiled and watched while he drank his in one gulp. She looked at intently before swiftly picking it up and drinking it.

Sasori had 2 more shots and Tara had 4, lets just say by the end of the night, she was trashed, which made Sasori glad. He calmly walked up to his car, holding onto to her to make sure she didn't get hurt in anyway from you know, being drunk. She held onto him tightly, trying to keep from tripping. She giggled very loudly at every trip she made, every glance he shot towards her, laughed really loudly at the looks on her friends faces as she left before they even got in after hours of her being inside with the mysteries red-head. Walking towards his car, they made there pretty quickly, he helped her into her side of the car like a gentleman and went to his side.

"wheres your place?" he asked, she giggled softly.

"6326 turning ham" she said, he had to choke back a loud laugh. Totally insane he decided he'd humor her anyway, because she was hot.

"okay." he said, chuckling softly. His fingers reached out and turned the radio on to a song on a mixed cd of sakura's favorite songs. A small list of a ton of them.

You're going down by sick puppies. He liked that one very much. Always reminded him of all the times him and Deidara fought. They used to do fist fights, Deidara use to pull his hair back, all of his hair into a full pony tail at the base of his neck, and wear his black clothes. Always had his eyes blazing like blue fire. When Sasori would wear his normal black clothes also and would wear gloves, they both did, then they would fight.

Right hook. Got Sasori in the jaw, swift punch to the stomach, had Deidara lose the air in his chest.

They fought. They argued. But they were best friends after all. They argued about art, which was both of their lives. Sasori smiled at the memory, tomorrow he'll call Deidara after all. His thoughts made him realize he was going where he normally went, he shook his head, did a u-turn and quickly drove away from sakura's neighborhood. Heading towards the other women's house.

He sighed sadly. Oh how he wished he could be with sakura. He loved her, so much he did…

Pulling into Tara's driveway and parking his red car he hopped out and over to her side where he opened her door. She jumped onto him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Which caught him by surprise. He had thought she was asleep, but she was just waiting to pounce it appears. He kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist, pretending she was sakura, the girl of his dreams. Closing the car door with his foot he made his way to the front door, where he let go of Tara so she could unlock the door. As soon as the door was open, he pounced on her himself, but not the way she did to him. He grabbed her and pushed her down onto the couch in the living room where he sat on her legs.

She pushed him up. "bedroom." she breathed out as she tried to catch her breath.

"okay…" he said breathing heavily, he stood up, picked her up and carried her up the stairs and into a bedroom she pointed to, where he promptly kicked the door open causing her to giggle alittle. Walked inside and closed it behind him with his foot before stalk towards the bed.

Fnhgvhrshgjtrghrthtgrk

(shitty scene change)

The next morning he woke up bright and early. Around 7 or 8 am, where he just sat up and stared at the sleeping girl next to him in utter disgust. Snorting loudly to himself he pulled the blanket's back and started searching for his clothes that were laying around on the floor. Sighing to himself loudly, he wanted to get out of there, quickly, and quietly. Picking up his clothes and putting them on quickly, he walked out of the door making sure not to leave anything behind that would tell her he was ever there.

Walking around the living room and searching for his wallet and keys which seems to had jumped out of his pocket the night before. Lifting the cushions and behind the couch, he scratched his head in confusion before going back upstairs and looking around the bedroom he left from. He looked around. Under her clothes, he shuddered when he did. And finally under the bed, with his face pressed against the floor with his ass in the air and his hand holding the fabric of the blanket that was over the edge of the bed and falling onto the floor.

He found them, under the bed, he had to reach with his arm, but he reached it, grabbed his wallet and keys and crawled out from under the bed. Rubbing the dust out of his hair. Standing up and looking at the girl still sleeping soundly in bed and snoring softly made him angry at himself, he shouldn't of done this, '_I should end her…_' he thought bitterly. So he did. He crawled on top of her, sitting on her thighs to render her legs useless and gripped his hands tightly around her thin neck. Her eyes shot open as she started to lose her oxygen intake. She searched his face looking for anything to save her, she opened her mouth to scream or say something but she started gasping, begging for breath.

He growled, his angry growing, tightening his grip even more around her neck until her face got paler, she started flailing her arms trying to hit him, scratch him do something to get free. But it wouldn't help, it never helps. After what felt like hours to him she stopped moving, her body went limp, her bright eyes dimmed. She stopped breathing. She stopped moving. After letting go of her neck, he got off of her and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Quickly dialed the number he had memorized by heart.

"_Yes?_" a tough voice answered. He sounded tired, and grumpy. Uh no.

"I killed a girl.. I need you to come clean up.." Sasori said, running his hand through his red hair, placing his elbow on his knee and leaning over the edge of the bed. He heard a sigh but he smiled in relief afterwards.

"_fine. I'll fix it dumbass. Where?_" the voice asked. He sounded eager but he tired to hide it, because he got to much sick enjoyment out of cleaning up a murder.

"okay. Thank you. 6326 turning ham " Sasori said, hanging up and closing the phone. He would just chill here until Zetsu would show up. He sighed and laid on the floor, on his back, staring at the ceiling. Which he always did enjoy doing. He sighed to himself happily because the murder still had him on a natural high. Made him fill of power until the high went away. He normally killed using a gun or a knife, but using his hands was much better from time to time. He counted on his fingers, trying to remember how many people he's killed, he made it up to around 28 when the door opened and heavy footsteps made it up the stairs and into the hall in front of the door where they stopped.

"Sasori" a voice said on the other side, he got up and quickly opened the door to see Zetsu standing there in front of him.

"hello." Sasori chirped out happily before moving to the side and sweeping a hand towards the bed.

"all yours" the red-head said as if it was a present. Which for Zetsu it was.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Destinity: I love you. Your comment made my day. I read it during school and I was grinning all day. You're the reason I get on my laptop to write my story, just because I want to respond to you and your comments. **_

_**Zoey: ur so awesome. By the way. And yes I understand what u meant. But like he is suppose to be that way. Sorta.**_

_****_

_**(scene change)**_

"_**Sasori.**__**" Zetsu's dark said glancing at the red-head who was currently spinning in a spiny chair. Sighing to himself as he watched Sasori spin around like a silly idiot. **_

"_**your getting sloppy." his light side said glaring at him angry which made him instantly stop with his back to Zetsu. He turned slowly towards the two skin sided man. " I don't know what your talking about?" Sasori said slowly looking down at his hands, closing them and opening them slowly. **_

"_**you're killing to much, killing messily.**__**" the dark side said angrily, "**__**leave you dumb whore.**__** please." his sides said trying to make up for the insult, Sasori was after-all border line whorish because he would always try to get his mind off of sakura during the last 2 years. He got up and left, his face full of hurt, but he left anyway. Going down the stairs he left Zetsu to whatever he does when he cleans up bodies. Skipping down the stairs and into the living room he poked his head out the front door to see Zetsu was parked behind him, with his green mustang. So he closed the front door and went to sit on the couch while he turned the TV on. **_

_**He flipped through the channels until he landed on the animal planet where they had this thing on tigers on it. Sighing to himself where he was sick of the animal show he changed it to history channel where they had a thing Hitler going on. He'd seen this same thing at least 80 times so he boredly turned the TV off. Leaning back in the couch so he could stare at the ceiling, he was scared because Zetsu was right, not only had he almost let sakura see him at her house, but he had also killed someone, he made it so clean when he saw sakura up close, that big busted blonde women had been able to tell. He shook his head at himself for his stupidity. Rubbing his eyes with his hands he heard Zetsu comedown the stairs, so he glanced at him, he was covered in blood. **_

"_**uh… Zetsu…? Why are you covered in blood..?" Sasori asked looking Zetsu up and down. Zetsu just smiled that sick twisted smile of his before going outside, getting in his car and leaving. Sasori just stared out the open door before blinking and getting up himself. Looking around he left the house and closed the door behind himself and started heading towards his car, where he patted the hood lovingly before getting into it and driving home. He drove to his house, parked his car and got out then dragged himself to his house and slowly opened the door. He slammed his house door close and went upstairs where he fell face first onto his bed and tried to smother himself with his pillow until he pulled it up so he could breathe. **_

"_**uuuuggggghhhhhh. what the fuck is wrong with me?" he yelled before he threw the pillow at his wall and growled angrily.**_

_****_

_**(another shitty scene change)**_

_**Sakura stared at the bottle which was currently sitting on the bar counter. Today was Sunday which meant the bar was closed so she simple played with a bottle of vodka and a cup. She only drank on her off days, which was one day a week. She looked up at Tsunade as walked in, would stop and start to clean the tables, then moved on to another one. Before doing it all over again, she was bored so she spun around on the stool before Tsunade walked over and stared at sakura while she spun around on the stool.**_

"_**sakura.. What the fuck?" she said staring at sakura like she had 3 heads or something. It made her grin when sakura gave her a 'I got caught.. Look.' "I'm not doing anything." sakura said crossing her arms and sticking her tongue out at her. Tsunade shook her head while smiling while she sat down at the bar in front of sakura. "of course your not." the blonde said smiling still. Ama walked out of her pretend office and sat next to Tsunade with the laptop full of game in front of her.**_

"_**you kicking ass in that game of yours?" Tsunade asked looking over at Ama who smiled back. "oh. that's not all I'm doing." she said winking at Tsunade as if they were planning something. Sakura sighed, knowing them they probably were planning something stupid and pointless. "oh sakura, we need you for something." Ama said grinning evilly. **_

"_**whatever it is, I'm not doing it." she said not looking up from her nails. Which made Ama give her that sad frown, "but.. We need to be extra nice to a customer, he's a big spender on our gang. Well, his gang. He wants to meet with the 'leaders twin' which is you." Ama continued, "and a member of his gang, happens to be very cu-" Tsunade got cut off when Ama covered her mouth with her hand. **_

_**Which just made sakura raise an eyebrow. "aw. Why not. I have nothing better to do." sakura said looking at the two other women in front of her. "but I hope you know this is very dangerous." she said glaring at the two of them, they jumped apart and had guilty expressions on their face. A low chuckling sound came out of her mouth before she could stop it, then it was a full blown laugh, she couldn't stop. They stared at her for a moment before they grinned at each other. While sakura calmed down Ama went back to her game. "oh. The meeting is tonight." Tsunade said while she ran away leaving them watch after her until the door slammed shut. **_

"_**shit." sakura growled before glancing up at Ama. "want me to come over? We can get ready at your place." the fake pink haired female said smiling. Shrugging sakura stood up. "why not?" before turning and going over to the door, waiting for Ama to close her laptop and follow her out to her purple mustang. Ama giggled happily and jumped into the seat and looked like a kid in a candy store, making sakura raise an eyebrow at her. "I love hot cars, they are after all, hot." Ama said as if it was the most important thing in the world, sakura smirked and rolled her eyes at the other girls excitement about being in a hotrod. Putting the car into gear she back out of her spot quickly, before pushing the gear shift into drive and going forward, much faster then when she was backing out. **_

_**Speeding up to 40 miles an hour in the completely empty parking lot she sped out into the road outside of the parking lot, accelerating towards the highway, she glanced over at Ama who had a large smile on her face and was holding on for dear life in the passenger seat while the car automatically shifted into the next gear who keep up with its lead footed driver. Sakura smiled contently while she sped off towards her house, after her parents death she would go on very long drives, one time she drove across the country just because of the thrill she got from driving. It took her mind off of things, made her happy, the speed, it was her drug. Looking back out at the road to see she automatically changed lanes and would pass people, other cars going past quickly as she flew past. **_

_**They made it to sakura's house quickly and for the first time in 2 years that red Camaro wasn't there, just to say she was surprised would be putting it mildly. Shaking her head she pulled into her drive way and got out of the car, locking it before Ama was even out, and half way towards the door. Glancing back at the other pinkitte because she forgot about her, she stopped on the sidewalk and stood watching Ama fumbling to get out of the car quickly and gracefully. Which she had failed at.. Miserable. Sakura choked back a laugh as she saw Ama fall out of the car, before she shot up brushed her clothes off and pick her computer up. She walked towards sakura with a trained type of grace, not a natural type that sakura was born with. Sakura had to relock the car and continued to unlock her front door. Ama walked up behind her and stood for a second before heading inside right on sakura's heels and closing the door behind her softly. **_

"_**okay!" sakura yelled and pointed at the kitchen before running into and pulling a bowl of cereal. **_

"_**whoa.." Ama said shaking her head at sakura who turned to grin at her. "don't hate" was all the other women said before shoving the chocolaty food down her throat. "your going to get sick and die from that stuff." Ama retorted which got a un-lady like snort from sakura. "thank you for your completely amazing concern" she said looking at the women leaning against the door frame to the kitchen. **_

"_**oh please. Me concerned about you? Ha. that's what I'd so call it." her voice was heavy with sarcasm, it was dripping off of it like sickly sweet honey. She smiled at the women who was sitting on the counter eating her cereal like someone who had been starved for days. "yes. that's what it is. Because you loooooove me." sakura said, more sarcasm. "suck it." she was getting annoyed, sakura could tell, she was enjoying this, so she finished her cereal and placed the dirty bowl and spoon in the sink next to her. Twisting her body to where she could be facing the women still leaning against the door frame. She pulled her long legs up to cross them and placed her elbows on her knees, cupped her face and tilted her head to the side with fake innocence. **_

"_**suck what?" sakura said, pouting her bottom lip out slightly, still faked innocence which made Ama blush and look away. "whatever. Get the fuck off the counter and we'll get ready for our meeting." she said bitterly, standing up straight, and heading towards the staircase next to the front door. Sakura grinned to herself, slide off the counter top with a spring in her step she followed the other towards the bedroom full with all her fancy clothes. She had won, and she would not let Ama forget it. **_

_**Skipping ahead because of her renewed happiness she kicked open the door and skipped inside with a slightly disturbed Ama following her. **_

"_**color. Style. Shoes. And hair." sakura said, opening the 2 walk in clothes she had put in after she moved in. they were both full of beautiful clothes, dresses mainly. Sakura had already picked out a black dress that had green ascents on it to bring out her eyes and make her pink hair not freakishly out of place. Ama face palmed herself when she saw sakura's closets were organized by rainbow. Everything piece of clothes was mainly black with small ascents of color. And she had several outfits with different styles of one color ascent. Each outfit was organized by the rainbow formation. **_

"_**seriously.. Rainbow?" Ama asked as she watched sakura step behind a screen in one corner of the room to change into the dress. "I like rainbows." was all she said back making Ama raise an eyebrow. "you know this is borderline O.C.D.. Right?" she asked watching the shadow of the person she pretended to be so much she pretty much was her now, she had forgotten almost everything about her own identity. "yes.. So?" sakura said as she slipped the dress over her head and smoothed it out once it was in place. She stepped out from behind the screen to see Ama watching her. A small spark of annoyance showed through, she didn't like her O.C.D issues, she didn't need Ama pointing them out, she already knew they were there. "why haven't you picked out a dress yet? don't just stand there!" sakura snapped making Ama jump, she sometimes forgot who really was in charge, so she slipped into the closet quickly and picked out a black dress with yellow ascents. **_

_**She made sure to put it on in the darkness of the closet and come out, smoothing the lines. Sakura's dress was a cocktail dress that didn't have straps, when Ama's was a cocktail dress but had 3 different straps. One was tight on the upper part of her shoulders while the second was slightly looser and was near the edge of her shoulders, while the 3rd**__** was hanging down past her shoulders onto her upper arms. They both had pink hair, and had to follow the color wheel. Nothing is lamer then having colors that clash. Pink went well with green and yellow.**_

_**After they both put on a pair of black heels Ama walked over to the mirror and took her fake contacts out. Her eyes were bight blue, and is easy to tell the green contacts are fake when you get to close, and they would most likely be close to the members of the other gang, yes, very close. Ama smiled evilly with her back to sakura, they had a plan, Tsunade and herself, to set her up, with that uberly cute red-head. **_

_**Sakura was already dressed and ready, after touching up on her make-up and pulling her hair into a messy bun at the nap of her neck, with hair falling out and gracefully around her face and neck. Ama's hair was pulled into a more elegant styled bun, where it had curls and waves in her hair in the bun itself, which made it look nice, she was after all the fake boss. **_

_**Sakura smiled at Ama and left the room, her outburst long forgotten between the two. Sakura grabbed a small black purse and left the front door open behind her, while Ama closed the door and locked it. Sakura was already in her mustang waiting for Ama to hurry across the yard to the purple hotrod. A large smile spread across Ama's face as she got closer to the car, it made sakura wonder if she would ever get use to the fact that is was just a super sexy mustang. Sakura chuckled slightly, because she had never gotten use to her car herself and she got to drive it every day since she was 17.**_

_**Sakura patted the car while she watched Ama get in the car and barely close the door before sakura whipped the car out of the driveway, before shifting the car into drive and going even faster through the neighborhood. Getting onto the highway again for the 3**__**rd**__** time that day she sped back towards the bar. When the pulled off on the exit sakura glanced at Ama who looked nervous, she hardly was seen other then outside of the closest members in the gang. "hey.. Its okay, don't worry." sakura said, looking back at the road before glancing over at the other women again. Who was staring at sakura intently, before she mumbled a "yeah.. Maybe your right…" sakura smiled and continued to drive towards the bar, when they made it, the parking lot was packed with many rich cars, many of them like her own, bullet proof glass and the metal on the car its-self strong enough to stop bullets outside of the car. They parked and got out of the car. **_

_**They both looked beautiful, so beautiful in fact that many of the men outside the bar, stopped what they were doing just to stare at the 2 of the pink haired women walk towards the door. There were many wolf-howls and 'hey sexy' comments, none of them knew who they were. They after all were the lower level members of sakura's gang, who were unimportant to her. Pulling the front door open with strength that made it slam into the wall next to the door she walked in with powerful strides, towards the back room, with Ama on her side, she was the most powerful person in this building. **_

_**The guard opened the door while nodding at sakura and Ama, they walked in to see the gang they never really got along with but would give each other money when needed. The famous gang, the Akatsuki, their leader was sitting at one end of the table with all of his members sitting in the chairs, her eyes landed on the red-head from the other day, her face couldn't hide the surprise. Sasori smiled sheepishly at her then turned his eyes down towards the table, as if ashamed to be a member of the murdering gang. **_

_**She stared at him as she sat down in the chair next to Ama's much larger one. Making it seem she was the leader. Sakura glanced at the leader of his gang and saw him smirk knowingly at her. She blushed when she looked back at Sasori to see him smiling at her. Instead of looking her up and down like most men, he only met her eyes, as if willing her to believe he really was a gentle men. They all sat around for a moment while Ama and the orange haired man had a staring contest while was sizing her up. As if seeing if she deserved his respect, when he was happy with her, he nodded towards the man who was so darkly tanned on one side and albino pale on the other. Which made her mildly interested in why, but mentally shrugged it off. **_

_**Everyone stood, walking out of the room leaving the 2 leaders to discuses what was needed to be talked about. Sakura went out into the flooded club and started heading towards the bar when a tap on her shoulder stopped her. She glanced over her shoulder to see Sasori standing there, looking at his shoes nervously before looking back up and meeting her eyes. Not stopping anywhere else on her, it made her smile softly. **_

"_**it's nice to see you again Sasori." sakura said smiling at him, he smiled back brightly. **_

"_**yes, its good to see you sakura." he said. Grinning happily, he took her hands and pulled her out into the crowd, into the dance floor where the music was pouring out of speakers towards. **_

"_**dance with me." he said, kissing the back of her hand while meeting her bright green eyes. She blushed lightly and nodded, noticing the lack of words coming out of her mouth. He pulled her towards him placed his hands on her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck. The speakers were spitting out an unusual slow song. It made her think of a cheesy high school dance, but it made her smile because she was never able to go to those types of things. He stared into her eyes as they danced, they swayed back and forth, while he inwardly grinned sickly, her eyes, her bright green eyes, got him off, they were beautiful to him. She stared back into his brown eyes and looked away every so often, but when the song ended she pulled away from which made him frown, he enjoyed being close to her, after so long, so many months of watching her, so many months of mentally begging to get closer to her. Now was his chance, but he couldn't blow it, he wouldn't blow it.**_

"_**do you want a drink?" he asked quietly, she looked at him and smiled sweetly, while she nodded slightly. "yes please" she said, following him through the crowd towards the bar, he didn't know she was related to the boss, they both looked like sisters, but he didn't care, he smiled at her, he couldn't wait to dance with her again. He drank his vodka drink quickly, while she sipped her apple martini, slowly. She wasn't even finished with it when she handed it back to the bartender, nodding at him, who nodded back. Sasori took her hands in his again and just looked at them, rubbing the digits softly between his fingers before looking back up into her eyes, she was blushing but she met his eyes anyway. **_

"_**dance with me again?" he asked, his voice low and slightly child like, scared of being rejected, she nodded, slowly. "okay.." she said softly, before glancing away, he pulled her out on to the dance floor where many men stared at him angrily with jealously, he wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck, he placed his face where her shoulder meets her neck and took a breath, enough to smell her, but not deep enough for her to know he was smelling her. She smelled like strawberries and chocolate he decided, she smelled amazing to him. Her grip around his neck tightened slightly when someone smacked her ass and it wasn't Sasori because he was truly a gentlemen and only had his hands close to her upper back instead near her ass. **_

_**She let go of him pulled out of Sasori's grip and smacked the guy who had the smuggest look on his face. Punching him in the face which knocked him to the floor she slammed a high heeled shoe down on his chest, twisting her foot, drawing blood from the middle of his chest.**_

_**He started yelling. Screaming like a young child. "WHAT THE FUCK LADY?" he screamed, the music suddenly stopped, guards rushed forwards, the normal lights turned on and the extra stuff stopped. Everyone stepped backwards, away from the very angry pink haired female. They guy had deserved it, he had after all smacked her ass. The guards came forward and stood around. Sakura had a sick smile on her face as she dug her heel deeper into his chest. **_

"_**MAKE HER STOP, PLEASE! FOR THE LOVE YOU GOD! PLEASE!" he yelled, begged, screamed, cried and pleaded with the guards. They just stood their, smiling, some smirking, with most having their arms crossed in front of their chests. Sasori stepped towards one, who had silver hair that stood up, so gravity defining it made Sasori jealous.**_

"_**he slapped her ass." he told him, the masked man with silver hair glanced at him, Sasori could tell he was smiling. "ahh, yes, this happens quite a bit, we just let her do what she wants, then we kill him and hide his body. No big deal." he said shrugging **_

_**This scared the guy even more, making him thrash about until sakura gave him a good kick to the face, her heel clipping his temple which knocked him out cold. She stormed towards them, murder on her face, she stopped momentarily "kill him." she ordered the silver haired man, before storming off towards a door, Sasori just stood there, shock written all over his face. The man nodded at her back and turned towards the man on the floor, before he dragged him away, having another guard help. Sasori walked over to the bar, where the big busted blonde had taken over for the man. **_

"_**I saw you and sakura dancing. Wait here till she calms down, she'll come out soon." the blonde said Sasori face had a wonderful conversation with counter top, he pulled his head up and slammed it back down several times before he just left it there. Tsunade giggled slightly before putting a drink in front of him. He sat up just long enough to gulp it down, to slam his face into the bar counter. The next cup of straight vodka Tsunade placed a towel under his face before he could finish his drink. **_

"_**I don't want you to mess up your pretty face." she said winking when he gave her a questioning a look then walked off to deal with other customers. He sighed and glanced towards the door sakura went into. He drank the last vodka drink slowly this time and held his head in his hand as he stared at the door.**_

_****_

_**READ AND REVIEW **_


	5. Chapter 5

Destinity: yeah, sakura is similar to Sasori, but in a different type of way. You'll see in the story. I havnt really planned to much into the story, I just kinda go with the flow. So I'm kinda all over the place in my head with where I want the story to go. I think when Sasori is with sakura I think he's alittle occ, but I cant help it, every time I think about him he makes me think about a akward little kid/teenager/adult whatever. You know? I'm glad you like my story. And it makes me happy to have someone like you to review my story. Yes? But there will be more sasosaku. It makes me giggle when I see your "yeaaaaaaaaaaaah"'s haha

Zoey: Im just trying to get a feel for the characters, it's kinda hard because ive never written a story. So it's taking quite awhile, at this rate I'll probably have a ton of chapters to this story.

(my scene changes suck because I have a sucky word processor)

She leaned her head back against the wooden door, she closed her eyes while sighing very loudly. She was in Ama's pretend office, sakura growled angrily to herself, she slipped up, let her normal self show. Shaking her head at her lack of control, she slammed her head backwards against the door in frustration. Heading towards the office where she sat at the desk, and placing her elbows on the top of the clean desk to hold her face.

"I let myself show.. I promised I wouldn't.." she mumbled unhappily, the door opened and she looked up to see Tsunade standing next to the door, leaning against the wall next to the now closed door. "honey.." she began, but sakura cut her off "Don't! I don't want to hear it!" sakura yelled. Slamming her hands on the top of the desk while standing up, it made Tsunade flinch backwards, sakura could be very scary when she was having a break.

Tsunade held her hands up in defeat, sakura was pacing back and forth, twisting her fingers around and nervously glancing around. "calm down honey.." Tsunade said softly, walking closer towards sakura, who shot her a warming, making her freeze in place, which shocked her, during one of her breaks she normally wouldn't know what was happening, let alone tell Tsunade not to do something. "shut the fuck up Tsunade." sakura said, her voice hateful, and cold, no emotion showing.

"yes sakura.." she said softly, sitting down in one of the chairs in front of the desk, watching the pink haired female walk back and forth. After this of happening for about hours or so, sakura calmed down enough to sit down and staring at her hands. Tsunade stared at sakura for a moment, about to open her mouth and say something. But sakura jumped up, a small smile on her face. "I'm going to say goodbye to Sasori, then go home." she said, already half way out the door, before looking over her shoulder and giving Tsunade that 'if you say anything, you will fucking die' look, before smiling and closing the door behind her.

Sakura walked across the bar towards the figure slumped over the bar counter, his head laying on a towel on the counter. The bar was mostly empty now, everyone who didn't have lives were still around, and as she got closer she could tell he was asleep, his face looked like a child, so sweet looking. She stood next to him for a moment before her fingers brushed his bangs out of his closed eyes, which seemed to wake him up, he slowly opened his eyes, and blinked before sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Sakura giggled slightly at his child like cuteness, which made him look at her with a sheepish smile on his face. "are you okay?" he asked her, her fingers were rubbed raw, he noted, but she smiled softly.

"why did you wait here so long?" she asked him, her bright green eyes blinking at him in confusion. She ran around the question, he could tell, sneaky, but he'll play along. "I was told by the blonde to wait here. I was worried about you.." he said, looking down at her feet, then looking up again to see her still smiling, he inwardly grinned. For him, it was so easy to pretend to be this sad looking guy, he laughed in his mind, '_she'll be mine.._' he thought to himself.

His hand grabbed hers and held it tightly before he put a piece of paper in it and smiling at her. "call me. We'll go out some time." Sasori said standing up and stretching before he headed towards the door. She looked at the number in her hand before hurrying towards the door, wondering what kind of car he drove. As she opened the door she saw the red-head get into a freshly painted yellow with black racing striped Camaro car, (Author comment: I love bumblebee, don't blame me…) it looked like the one that was in her neighborhood, but the color was way off, as he drove past he waved to her and she waved back. She stood there looking like and utter idiot. Sighing to herself she walked towards her own car, determined to make it home before her mind cracked again.

Getting into her purple mustang she whipped the car out of the parking spot and sped towards the highway, it was her ticket home, she smiled softly thinking to herself how this night would have been so much better if she hadn't snapped and tried to kill the guy with her high heel, though the thought was pleasant enough.

She would call Sasori tomorrow and ask if he'd like to go to a movie or dinner. It was late at night so there weren't many cars on the highway this late. It was around 4am in the morning, getting off on her exit she drove towards her house with a type of mental silence, where everything was utterly quiet expect for the purring of her engine, even her mind was giving her the silent treatment. Parking her car took no effort, but getting out of it did, so she slowly dragged herself towards her house after she locked her car doors and unlocked her house door. She closed it behind her quietly and walked numbly up the stairs towards her bedroom.

She kicked open her bedroom door before stomping inside and kicking her high heels off, she'll have to burn them or bathe them in chlorine, something to get the evidence away from her. She smiled as she buried her face into her pillow, and quickly fell asleep.

(scene change!)

Sasori laid on his back and stared at the ceiling happily, glad he gave sakura his number, and glad he had his car painted. She had come out to see him, she had seen the old color, he smirked evilly. This was going well, he thought happily, rolling over onto his side and hugging his body pillow. Smirking.

_Running, tripping, and falling. Couldn't get up, trapped, stuck. Cold. The ground was ice, constricting her lungs, making it hard to breath. Cold hands, grabbing, pulling her hair, her clothes. Yanking, ripping. Pulling her skin off striping her of herself. To where there was nothing. It was cold. So cold. Violets and lilies sprang up around her. Black sky. Sunless sky. Cloudless sky. Cold light, un-warming, un-caring. Two shadows stood over her, glancing up. Stretching her arm, pulling the hands away from her skin. Leeching. Biting. _

_They died. Flowers that were growing, suddenly died. All of them. The shadows, they left, they died. The hands pulled her down. Through the ground. Falling deeper._

_No hope._

_No freedom._

_Fear._

_Cold._

_Alone._

_Pulling her down. Thump. She hit the floor, sitting up, being held down, laying down, standing up. Moving forward. Falling back. Helpless._

_A shadow. No face, or skin, or eyes. Nothing.. But red-hair. Lifting his hand. Holding it out for her. She reached with her hand. Outward. Forward. Towards him. Hands. All black shadows, all hands. Grabbed him. Pulling him backwards. Away. So far away. Brown eyes stared at her. All over him. Opened on arms, legs, body. But not his face. Blue, green, purple, black. All those eyes stared at her in the darkness. Large. Small._

_All over the sky. Stared at her._

Sakura woke up covered in a cold sweat. She groaned loudly before looking at her clock, it read 4:30am in bright red numbers. They blinked tauntingly at her, as if laughing at her for still being awake. She couldn't help it she knocked the alarm clock off her bedside table, if fell to the floor with a quiet thump. She rolled onto her side away from the alarm clock and closed her eyes. Willing herself to sleep, but it wasn't working. "I hate you.. Alarm clock." she mumbled grumpily.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes and staring at the ceiling for several hours until the clock on the floor blinked 10am she rolled over and picked up her phone, dialing the number that was sitting on her nightstand.

(scene change)

Sasori rolled out of bed and landed with a loud thump on the floor, he groaned in pain as he pushed himself up off the floor. The thing that woke him up was his cell phone, it was ringing a ring-tone that was the one that came with the phone. He quickly grabbed it, flipped it up and answered the phone rubbing his eyes with one hand.

"hello…?" he asked tiredly.

"_oh I'm so sorry Sasori. I didn't mean to wake you._" sakura's voice came over from the other side of the phone. He shot up like a rocket, suddenly wide awake.

"no. I was awake. How are you?" he asked smoothly, trying to keep his cool, but really he was jumping up and down with joy, well inside he was. Sakura sighed in relief he heard, which made him smile.

"_do you want to go out sometime today?_" she asked quietly, almost like she was nervous, he was quiet for a long time before his mouth would work.

"yes. Yes. I'd love to." he said finally, making his mouth form the words he forgot how to make. Sasori smiled happily when he heard sakura say '_okay. Great. Where do you want to meet?_'

"how about… the coffee house on east 21?" he asked, looking at the floor and dragging his eyes over his closet for clean clothes. He heard a 'okay' from the other line, so they said good bye and hung up. After he hung up, he jumped up and down with joy and did a small dance of happiness. The red-head grabbed his phone, dialed another number he knew by heart and could hear the phone ringing. He waited for the person to pick up, just so he could share his small piece of happiness.

"_hello.. Un?_" the voice said, tired from whatever the blonde did last night. Sasori grinned.

"I'm no longer a stalker!" he yelled into the phone, he could _smell_ the blonde jump as he gave a small yelp of surprise. If he wasn't up before he was now.

"_what the fuck? that's great! But don't scream! un_" the blonde yelled back, Sasori could hear a few muffled groans, sighs and wondered if Deidara had attended a orgy of some sort. Sasori smiled and shook his head, while chuckling softly. Deidara laughed himself, the sound of clothes or blankets being ruffled on the other line could be heard.

"brat. What am I going to wear?" Sasori sighed dramatically, a small joke of their's. they were often told they acted like teenage girls, might as well act like them when they could, right?

"_well danna. un. Depends on where and when your meeting her… give me all the juicy details._" Deidara said making his voice a higher pitch then normal, Sasori laughed out loud. A girls voice was heard from Deidara's side of the phone, 'Dei-kun.. Come back to bed..' she said softly, Deidara snorted.

"well. I'm meeting her for breakfast. I danced with her last night." Sasori said, giving a very girly like giggle, which Deidara snorted loudly to. Sasori laughed again, Deidara really was a hoot, no wonder everyone thought they were gay.

"_well. Dress like normal, but take your motorcycle, and wear a leather jacket._" Deidara saidbecoming serious suddenly, the red-head bit back a mean comment and a small laugh, instead he nodded. "okay. Thank you… Deidei-kun~" Sasori said, hanging up on the blonde, he walked over to his closet pulling out black jeans and a black t-shirt.

Digging out his bike helmet, placing it under his arm and throwing his black leather jacket over his shoulder and heading out of his room. Down the stairs to the garage and up to his black and red motorcycle. It was a sleek ninja motorcycle. It was beautiful to Sasori. The shinny paint job made it one of his favorite motorcycles, because of the paint job. He opened the garage door and started the cycle up, on the side was painted "The red sand" in black on the red stripe. He clicked the garage close button, and sped out of the garage, slinking closer to the bike as the garage closed on top of him as he quickly passed under it. Sasori smirked, placing his helmet on top of his head, doing a tail burn out in the middle of the road.

He turned towards the coffee house, speeding towards the place they wanted to meet. He grinned evilly and parked his motorcycle in front of the restaurant.

(scene change)

After hanging up the phone sakura jumped out of bed, and headed for the shower. She jumped into the still warming up water and yelped slightly, but quickly washed herself, then tripped trying to get out of the shower, landing face first on the floor.

"shit! Fucker! Bitch!" she yelled, sitting up, butt naked on the cold floor, she shivered, got up and dressed quickly. Her face was growing a bruise on her cheek bone, she couldn't help but touch it, it made her flinch. "shit it's already bruising…" sakura mumbled to herself, poking it again. She rubbed her hair dry, then started combing it straight. She was humming the song '_pretty girl_' by sugarcult. Its much better then it sounds, which she found out after listening to it on the radio.

Sakura always did enjoy singing, so she sang the song to herself as she finished up in the bathroom. Putting on some light make-up, which was eye liner and some lip gloss. Looking one last time in the mirror, she walked out of her bathroom and down the hall. She walked out her front door and towards her car, she got into it and turned it on. It purred to life as she backed out of her driveway and put her car in gear she yawned loudly. She drove towards the coffee shop quickly, speeding down the roads without even thinking about it. She saw the coffee shop parking lot and pulled into the lot, finding a parking space and doing an amazing job.

She's never gotten a ticket, that's for sure. She got out of the car, and locked it, turning towards the coffee shop and walking towards it with an excited bounce in her step, she looked around the parking lot not finding Sasori's car. Sighing out loud, she went inside the coffee shop and saw Sasori sitting at a table, sipping what looked like hot tea. She smiled softly, walking over to him, he glanced up at her and smiled a huge smile.

"you're early." he said smiling still, she sat down across from him, he took her hand in his. "you are too." she said smiling, it's easy around him. A waitress came by and placed a hot chocolate in front of Sakura, she looked down at it, then up raising an eyebrow at Sasori, he shrugged with a light blush on his face, he brought his tea to his lips and looked away guiltily. "how did you know I love hot chocolate?" she asked him, giggling slightly, while picking her drink up and drinking it. He chuckled "lucky guess" he said, he lied, but what can he do, say "oh yes. I stalk you and know almost everything bout u, ive been doing it for 2 years now." ? Uh. No. that wouldn't work. She smiled again enjoying the sweetness of the drink. "so what you drinking?" she asked him, her head tilting to the side a-little, while giving him that 'I wanna know' look. He choked on his tea.

"uh. Red tea." he mumbled out, while getting his coughing under control. The pink haired female stood up running over to the counter she grabbed a handful of napkins and handed them to Sasori.

"are you okay Sori-chan?" she asked, sitting down again, he stopped coughing to raise a eyebrow at her. "Sori-chan?" he asked, she laughed that cute laugh of hers which made him sigh happily. "okay, you can call my Sori-chan… but only if I get to call you something equally demeaning." he said, his smirk lip smile stretching across his lips. She stared at him, then blinked, her smile also stretched across her face.

"is that so Sori-chan? Well.. What can you do to a name like Sakura?" she asked leaning forward onto the table a bit. She placed her elbows on the table, while crossing her legs under the table. While doing so her leg accidentally brushed against Sasori's stretched out legs under the small table. He gulped and clenched his hands into fists under the table to keep from pouncing on her at this very moment.

He looked at her, still smirking. "well I could call you Ura-chan" she wrinkled her nose at that. Which made him chuckle. "or I could call you Saku-kun." he grinned as she frowned deeply. He chuckled again at her face he couldn't help it, she was just so cute.

"awww… don't make that face." he said sticking his tongue out slightly at her. She snorted at him before taking another large gulp of her hot chocolate. He chuckled a-little more. Sakura's watch beeped, saying it was 12:30 they looked at it before looking up at each other.

"we've been talking.. Since 10?" she asked her voice full of disbelief. He nodded. "actually it's been before 10, we were early. Remember?" she nodded back at that.

"yeah. I guess your right." she said, starting to gather her things, he looked at her with confused eyes so she explained. "I have a meeting at 1" she said, finishing off the rest of her hot chocolate and running out the door, leaving a piece of paper on the table in front of Sasori. She looked over her shoulder and yelled "call me!" before kicking the glass down open without it breaking in anyway and into the parking lot.

He watched after her with a small smirk on his face. The red-head picked up the piece of paper and held it in his hands, staring down at her curvy handwriting. '_she must of written it this morning…_" he thought to himself, rolling the paper up and placing it in his inside coat pocket, right next to the gun. '_close to my heart_.' he thought bitterly, still smirking, he glanced at the waitress who this whole time had been giving him the "want to fuck you" eyes he smirked at her, before winking and standing up. Leaving the money on the table not even glancing back as he placed his helmet on and walked right out the door, up to his motorcycle. The waitress was standing at the window, watching his speed away from the coffee shop, away from where he and sakura just had a "_bonding"_ moment.

"_today was great._" he thought smiling to himself, making the motorcycle go faster, as fast as it would go. He sped down the roads running red-lights by slipping right through between the cars as they drove past. No one could see his face because his helmet was tinted, hiding his chocolate colored eyes, and smirking face. He was heading towards the hideout, which happened to be the biggest warehouse in the whole city. He pulled his motorcycle up to the curb where he saw a man with long blonde hair sitting on the bench. Half of his hair was pulled up into a pony-tail on top of his head.

His head was hanging down slightly, his bangs covering a good half of his face, he blue eye that showed and focused on the ground between his feet. When he heard Sasori's bike pull up he looked up, a excited sparkle in his eye, this would be the first time in 2 years they could freely hang out again. Sasori felt slightly excited himself, but not as much as he did when he's with sakura.

"hey brat" Sasori said as he took his helmet off still sitting on his bike, using his feet for balance. "bout fucking time Danna. un" the blonde said, jumping up off his seat on the bench and walking over to the red-head quickly. Where he stood beside him for a moment, before he swiftly pushed Sasori sideways making him fall over. Sasori moved his leg out of the way before it got crushed by the bike, its not as large as a Harley but it's still heavy.

"what the fuck deidara!" said red-head yelled loudly, standing up, brushing himself off before he smacked deidara in the head with his hand. "damn it Danna! un!" deidara yelled back, they got up in each other's faces, Sasori was an inch shorter then deidara so he had to glance up slightly to look him in the face. "I hate you." the blonde said bitterly. Before turning his back and walking away, leaving a confused red-head standing there on the curb with a scratched up motorcycle laying on its side. He picked it up, put the kickstand out and just stared dumbly at where deidara just was.

"aww what the fuck!" he yelled loudly, kicking a large rock that happened to be laying there, turns out it was mostly buried in the cement, his foot bounced back off of it, Sasori had to bite his tongue to keep from screaming curse words.

(author comments/ I have a small hunch deidara loves Sasori? One-sided sasodei? Hmmm? Hehe. Jk. Maybe. Review to see if I should put that in there, just for the hell of it. Yes?)


	6. Chapter 6

Destinity: I was so bored when I wrote the girly conversation between Sasori and deidara, but it made me giggle and I really enjoyed writing that part, it was much fun. And yes he said Deidei-kun don't question it, and I can see them doing that when they talk. You know? Haha. Im glad you like my story, you don't think its all over the place? No? yes? And I don't know, in my head that's how I see Sasori acting, its not that I don't know bout his character, I know as much as I can bout it, really. Im accutly going to cosplay as him and my friend is going to cosplay as deidara, but yeah. And im sad you didn't put a 'yeaaaaah.' haha

(scene change)

Sakura smiled to herself as she stepped out of her car in the hospital parking lot. Heading towards the entrance, when she got there she pulled the door open and walked inside. There were sick and injured people everywhere, the emergency room, it was called, she walked up to the desk at the end of the room. The women at the desk was rather ugly , a big women, old tired face, probably a smoker from the lines around her mouth. She looked up at sakura, with ugly dirty brown eyes, not pretty like Sasori's, sakura noted to herself.

"can I help you?" the women asked, she had a manly like voice.

"I'm looking for a friend. Ino Yamanaka." she said with her professional sounding voice. The lady at the desk arched a brow but did some kind of fancy typing on her computer, and pulled up the room number.

"212. Down the hall is a set of stairs, take them up to the 2nd floor, then take a left." sakura nodded, turned and walked down the hall the lady had told her to go down, not even saying a thank you or a good bye. Sakura vaguely heard the women snort and mumble "young kids today." sakura smirked to herself as she walked up the stairs taking them 2 at a time. Reaching the 2nd floor door she kicked it open and walked into the hall way, taking that left the ugly women had told her to take. Looking at the room numbers at she walked past all of them, even were on one side and odd was on the other, like most places. She came across the room she was looking for, the door was closed which meant that the patient was stable and wasn't in need of doctors at the moment.

The pink haired women stood outside the door for a moment before turning the knob and going inside. Ino lay there in a clean white sheeted bed, her eyes were closed and had bandages all over her face and arms. The bandages had just been changed but you could see the small stains on them from where her body was oozing fluids to try and keep the flesh together. Sakura' head tilted to the side in thought, after a moment of her standing there Ino's eyes snapped open and stared at sakura. Blue eyes full of fear as she watched sakura cross the room after closing the door, coming closer to the severally burned women.

Ino squirmed in her spot on the bed, never taking her eyes off of sakura, who had already crossed the room and stared down at the -use-to-be-blonde-. "I-I.. w-what a-a-are you-u g-goin-g to do s-sak-ura-s-sama." Ino stuttered over her words, making sakura smirk evilly.

"well for starters.." sakura said, leaning forward, a cruel smile stretched across her face, showing her straight teethe off to the wide eyed girl. "your not going to tell them anything." Ino nodded slightly, shuddering just enough to be visible, sakura leaned forward more, getting face to face with the other women, who's face was clearly contorted in pain and fear.

"your not going to tell them your connections, your not going to tell them who I am, or what I do, or what you do, or anything.. Or you'll suffer worse then a small burn…."

Sakura's threat hung in the air while silence took over, neither of them spoke for awhile, Ino's eyes wide mostly from the fear, but the fear was pumping adrenaline into her system, which was making her body react negatively with her burns, the bandages started to darken ever so slowly as the oozing of the fluids started to increase, due to the extra adrenaline in her system. (Author comment: its gross -_it fascinates me_- but people have died from to much adrenaline in their system, it makes you go into shock, when you've been severally burned… just saying.)

Sakura's cruel smile grew ever so slightly before she leaned back, looking at the blue eyed women before turning on her heel, and heading towards the door. She placed her hand on the door knob, she glanced over her shoulder at the women laying in the bed. "remember.. There's always worse things, other then death its-self" sakura said, before turning the door knob and walking out of the room, gently closing the door behind her. She walked down the hall with that smile on her face, going down the stairs with her gracefulness, her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled out her cell phone and saw a text message from Sasori.

It read: "_hello Ura-chan. I had a very lovely time with you this morning, how bout again soon? ;]" _he had a placed small smilie face it was rather cute if you asked sakura. But the little nickname made her eyebrow twitch in annoyance, but a good kind of annoyance, the kind that made you blush and giggle like a little school girl. Sakura quickly typed back a response "_yes. I would love to. What do you want to do?_" she asked, it was Tuesday, she thought. She started walking down the stairs again, slipping her cell phone into her right front pocket. As she pasted the women at the desk she didn't even glance at her as she left through the door she came in through. She could feel the women's dirty brown eyes on her back, digging into her back.

Walking towards her car in the parking lot she glanced around seeing ambulances and other emergency type vehicles. She stopped for a moment in the parking lot near her car when she felt a set of eyes on her, she glanced up to a window and saw Ino, Ino's eyes widened in fear and she quickly closed the blinds. As if sakura didn't catch her watching her, sakura smirked and shrugged it off, not bothering to care as she unlocked her car and got inside it. Her phone vibrated again, so she pulled it out of her pocket, it was another text from Sasori.

"_would you like to go see a movie? Or go to dinner?_' he asked, she smiled softly when she noticed it made her realize he thought the exact same way she does. She texted back a 'both' and started her car, placing her phone in the cup holder next to her. Sakura's smile was a normal smile for once, not insane, mean, or cruel, just a genially a nice sweet smile on a 22 year old women's face who had tripped for someone. She smile dropped slightly, had she _just _tripped for him, or had she _fallen_ for him? The thought made her nervous. She didn't like having feelings she didn't know what they were or how to control them.

So she drove towards her house where she saw a car already in the drive way, she recognized it as Tsunade's car. As sakura parked her car next to Tsunade's she got out of 'Caden' she walked towards her front door, which was unlocked from Tsunade coming to visit her. Her gracefully light steps walked down the hallway into the kitchen where a big busted women with blonde hair sat on a stool at the island counter in the middle of the small kitchen. Sakura tilted her head in thought as Tsunade stared at her where sakura stood by the door.

The blondes face was full of seriousness, which slightly scared sakura. "yes?" she asked her head tilting once again, she blinked in confusion as Tsunade slowly stood from the stool. "we caught Ino's father." sakura froze in place, her mouth hanging open a-gap slightly. "we.. We caught him?" she asked, her voice full of disbelief, Tsunade smiled softly, nodding her head slightly. Sakura's face split into her evil smile. "where?" was all she had to ask, Tsunade walked up to her, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"you don't have to do this…" she said softly, Tsunade had been like a mother to sakura since her parent's deaths. But none-the-less she shrugged her off anyway. "where." sakura demanded, she wanted to know, so she could give him what he deserved. Tsunade sighed. "alright…" she spoke softly looking down between them at their feet before glancing up at her with a fierce look in her eyes. "can I hit him first?" she asked. Sakura nodded.

(scene change)

Sasori walked into the room where all the other members were sitting, he glanced over at deidara who completely ignored him, Hidan, a man who's a complete ass took this as an opportunity. "what's wrong? Fight in fucking paradise? Haha bitches!" his loud voice carried across the whole room. He had purple eyes and silver hair sleeked backwards. He had silver eye brows, he was the one who originally started calling deidara and Sasori little "butt fuck buddies." Sasori turned and shot him a glare while he took his seat next to deidara. The blonde looked at him, "that's not your seat anymore." he said, as the masked idiot named Tobi ran into the room holding a tray full of cookies in front of him.

"Sasori-semapi (author comment: I know I spelled it wrong) that's Tobi's seat" Tobi said, skipping up behind Sasori. The red-head did a desk-face. Where his face met the table top, deidara chuckled in the back of his throat. Sasori stood and walked over by the wall, and stood there until everyone was in the room and seated, he took a seat that was empty.

At the end of the table opposite the leader. The one that was meant for persons or people that were 'visiting' Sasori looked at the other members, the uchiha nodded his head in greeting, looking over at deidara who stared at the cookies Tobi made poking one slightly. The leader looked at Sasori.

"you've been gone a long time. Even though it was a mission you didn't check in as much as you should of. You've been demoted." his voice was calm, was in control. Sasori's eyebrow twitched slightly, he saw deidara look at him, then look at the leader with a confused look.

"but. If you can become close to sakura. Who in turn would make you close with her sister. We'll be in control of 2 gangs." he smiled evilly, he had this crazed look in his face and eyes while he stood up. Everyone glanced at him, it was normal, once he got this way he'd start spilling things about world domination and stuff.

"once we're in charge of her gang, we'll take over Suna. Then nothing can stop us from taking over Sound.- blah blah blah-" Sasori started ignoring him after that, everyone slowly stood, expect for the blue haired girl who sat next to pein as his second in command. As everyone was leaving she spoke to him while pein kept on doing his crazy rambling.

"Sasori. What pein is saying is that, you've taken your mission into a personal level. Im happy you found someone, but she's the sister of the leader. We need her to fall for you, not you fall for her." Sasori blinked.

"you knew she was the sister, from the beginning?" he asked standing up and looking down at her. Which wasn't much, she wasn't as short as he wished she was. She nodded not removing her gaze from his face, it made him slightly uncomfortable but he held her gaze. Everyone had already left, leaving a ranting and raving pein who was pacing back and forth, Sasori, and konan.

"yes. We knew. But we didn't tell you." she said, calm.

"why didn't you?" he yelled, all she did was blink. Which seemed to only make Sasori angrier.

"because we didn't want you to know the full purpose of the mission." she said calming, before walking out of the room, at the door frame she looked over at him. "don't mess up." then she left, leaving Sasori in the same room as a ranting pein. Looking over at the orange haired man he creeped slowly out of the room so not to draw attention to himself.

Pein had no idea what was going on as Sasori creeped to the door, then ran out of it, slamming the door closed. As he ran down the hall he turned onto another one, he ran face first into deidara, the blonde fell on his backside and Sasori fell on-top of him. Awkward is a understatement. It took a moment to realize what happened, slowly oh so slowly, Sasori's face turned a red color, that almost matched his hair. He jumped up off of the blonde laying on the floor quickly, while deidara just sat there a moment before standing himself. His face pulled into a smirk.

"aww danna if you wanted a hug, you could of asked. Un." he said, brushing his clothes off, Sasori snorted before turning his back on him.

"whatever brat. You done being mad at me for something I didn't do?" the red-head asked, his back still facing the other boy. He heard deidara chuckle his dark laugh, it was the kind he got while he was either killing, burning things, or making things blow up.

Sasori was about to turn around to face him to make sure he didn't burn his hair but before he could deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori's stomach and nuzzled his face against the red-head's neck.

"mmm danna. you smell good." he mumbled against Sasori's neck. Oh so awkward this has just become. Sasori stiffened up, while deidara's arms tightened. "deidara. You need to let me go." Sasori said calmly, deidara chuckled again. "no. I don't think I will danna. un" he said, tightening his grip.

"brat!" Sasori shoved him off, making deidara fall down on the ground, he looked at him like he was hurt, but Sasori turned, stormed down the hall way, down another hall way and out of the base towards his motorcycle, where he got on started it and sped off.

He didn't care where he was going but he had to go there. Sasori drove until he hit the highway where he sped up, going faster then all the other cars, he was heading up north away from everyone.

(scene change)

Sakura walked into the office turned a evil room of doom, that lives in the basement of the club/bar place. Sakura chuckled to herself which made Tsunade look at her, with a look of worry, Sakura's face was full of a evil sense of humor. All these years and they finally caught the bastard. They walked down the hall way to see 3 guards standing at a door, they all looked at sakura and looked at the ground quickly, low level people aren't meant to have eye-contact with the boss. She walked past them with a bounce in her step, she opened the door that locks from the outside in, and went inside.

Inside was a male dirty blonde who was slumped forward with his tied behind him, he was sitting in a chair, his hair messy. There were 6 guards inside the room, all looking down when Sakura's eyes skimmed over them, she walked up to the closest one, took his metal knuckles, and his gun. She was going to enjoy this, after she walked back in front of the man she used her hand and placed it under his chin, she made him look her in the eye, his were dull and tired.

When his brain registered who it was, I mean, how many people really have pink hair (their born with?) exactly. His eyes grew wide with surprise, his face was bruised and bleeding, which made sakura grin, he flinched away from her hand. Her grin dropped which was replaced by a frown, a deep frown that made her look angry and scary. She slipped the bronze knuckles on her fingers while she took a step back, he stared at her while her fist moved backwards before it shot and hit him across his cheek. The force knocked him to the floor, taking the chair with it.

His face, face-planted on the ground, he whimpered while sakura popped her knuckles, walking over to where he was stuck on the floor, she stood over him for a moment. He looked up at her eyes, the bright green were darkened with hate and anger. He flinched while he squeezed his eyes shut in pain, because she kicked him in the stomach, making him roll over to where is hands were trapped behind his back under his weight and the chair.

_(I know im kinda late on this chapter, my brain has been kinda fryed alittle because school is almost over. I have 17 more days of school and about 8 more days of tutoring. I go 2 days a week for 2 hours. Im almost done. Wish me well if I don't get around to updating by then. Love adie)_


	7. Chapter 7

-I know, I havnt written any in a long time, and im back on my computer so I can now, I hope u guys didn't miss me much-

Sakura sat on the bench in a side hallway wiping the blood off her favorite pair of black boots. She had a smugly happy smile on her face, as she continued cleaning the blood off her boots before moving up and wiping the blood off her hands and arms. Tsunade stood leaning against the closed door as she watched the younger of the 2 of them. She opened her mouth to speak while sakura threw away the bloodied paper towel.

"you missed a spot." the blonde spoke, making sakura look all over her arms and such.

"its on your face." Tsunade mumbled turning and walking out the door. Sakura wiped the blood off on a another paper towel and throwing it away as she walked out the door also.

As she walked into the hall there was a body sized black plastic bag, full of rocks and so was the body. Several body guards were carrying the bag, one dropped it as they spotted the now clean sakura.

She smiled sweetly at them before skipping past, the guard who had dropped the bag watched her skip off, he shook his head and picked up the body bag again. Grunting from the weight of the old guy he was carrying. Sakura skipped up the stairs and into the hallway, before she skipped down the hallway and into the lobby. The pink haired female pulled out her cell phone and dialed the last number on her phone.

(-)

His ring tone could hardly be heard over the sounds of the highway next to him. He opened the phone and placed it against his ear, he's been driving all night, the morning dawn-light was creeping over the edge of the trees.

"hello?" he mumbled out.

"hey Sasori, do you want to go out tonight?" he couldn't place the shock he felt into words, here sakura was calling him at 6am, sounding as if she was the happiest girl in the world, a small smile stretched across his tired face before his brain could crank out a response. He could hear her humming happily, and he wondered why she was suddenly so cheerful.

"sure"

sakura giggled happily, she could hear the smile in his voice, she was currently sitting on the hood of her car, her favorite car, she rubbed the hood slightly as she looked at the building her family had owned, built, and did their dealings in. Her future, and her past, all at once she stopped hating this job, stopped hating how her father did this to her, because she knew her family was able to rest in peace now. Sliding off the hood of her car she heard the red-head's bike start in the background, before he loudly said he's heading home now.

It made her slightly wonder where he was but the line went dead, meaning he hung up, she listened to the dial tone for a moment before she closed her cell phone, ending her side of the call. Sakura pulled open her car door before she practically jumped into the car. Her pink hair was loose and moved around her shoulders alittle before her hands snaked up and pulled it into a loose messy bun at the base of her neck. She watched as Tsunade walked out of the bar and waved to sakura in her car, as the blonde walked across the parking lot to her car. Sakura started her car and pulled out of the lot, seeing a large black suv pulling out into the road going away from the bar, towards the river, where their going to put the old gangsters 'cement feet' on the dead body. No-one will ever find his body.

She grinned to herself at the thought. 'maybe I should go see Ino and tell her the bad news…' she chuckled to herself and pulled out into the road, heading towards the hospital. It was about a 5 to 10 minute drive for someone going the speed limit, but sakura never did follow rules. That is how she got kicked out of high school. Her car's speed-meter was peeking at 90. It took only about 3 minutes for her to pull into the parking lot of the hospital, she whipped her car into a spot and casually walked out of her car.

She walked towards the emergency room entrance and there sat the older women, with the tired brown eyes. She eyed sakura as she quickly walked past her desk who didn't even look at her, the older women shook her head and decided to go back to her work and ignore the pink haired female as she strolled by. Sakura bounced up the stairs humming a happy tone, pieces of her hair was falling out of the bun, framing her face.

Leaving the stairwell she ran down the hall and came up on Ino's door, it was closed and she glanced inside the window, seeing if there were doctors in the room, when she found out the room was empty, expect for the female with a small tuft of blonde hair, barely any really, it was very small, much like a child. Sakura glanced up and down the hall, making sure no-one saw her walk in, to make sure no-one was around to hear Ino crying.

She pulled open the door and slammed it close, Ino jumped at seeing the other female, Ino stared at sakura with wide eyes full of fear. "hello Ino-_chan_" sakura said her voice cold and harsh Ino flinched, sakura sat on the edge of the bed, her smile twisted and toothy.

"I have such.. Horrible news…" she said, glancing down at her nails, still grinning, Ino gulped nervously and looked around the bare white room. Not a single vase of flowers, or a card, nothing. She looked back at the pink-head who was ginning slightly at her, now looking her in her eyes. "we caught your father… heh" sakura said standing up, leaning towards Ino's face, who stared at her, her scared eyes grew angry, she knew her father was dead. "you see.. I beat him to death, and cut him open.. Stuffed his body with rocks.. He'll never be found… I just, wanted you to know.." sakura said, turning toward the door, an evil smile on her face.

"why'd you come here.. And tell me this..?" ino asked, her voice shaking slightly, her bandages white and clean. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, half way to the door. She turns slowly towards ino, her face pulled into a smirk. "because.. I just wanted you to know.. So you wouldn't go looking for him." she said, turning away from the bandaided female, she strutted out of the room, closing the door behind her, and leaving the hospital, passing the older women in the emergency room lobby, her eyes were burning into her back as walked out the door, sakura made a mental note to have one of her guys take _care_ of that women, who seemed to want nothing more then to cause trouble for her.

Sakura glanced back at the women, before the door closed behind her, she caught her eyes and the brown ones looked away first, guilty for being caught staring. Sakura turned away and headed towards her car. She checked her phone for the time, and saw she wasted almost an hour in the hospital. The clock on her phone said _2:15_ she shook her head and started heading towards her house, she did after all have a date with a certain red-head.

She giggled to herself slightly excited to see him again even though its only been a day or so since she saw him.

(-)

Sasori pulled his bike into the driveway of his apartment building, he glanced down at the other car in his driveway, he didn't know it so his first thought was to slash the tires, kill the owner and sell the car to a chop shop. He got off his bike and started towards his door, he pulled a gun out the back of his pants, under his black leather jacket. He creeped toward the door, which was open just a crack, his gun held tightly in his hands.

He looked into the living room from the front door, he gulped silently at the 2 detectives standing next to his coffee table, they were discussing something and apparently didn't hear his bike, they had their hands on their waists, the female wearing a black trench coat, with it pushed back, her gun showing.

She had 2 brown buns on the top of her head, and bangs hanging down slightly above her eyebrows. Her partner had long dark brown hair, made him look very girly, his pale purple eyes were looking around the ocd clean house. She was talking about something, her eyes were on him, something she said made his eyes dart to her face. She almost flinched at his expression.

Sasori scuffed quietly to himself, 'what kind of detectives are these people' he thought, stepping away from the door, before he sprinted towards his motorcycle, grabbing it and pushing it into the street, starting it our of sight from the front window. He started his bike and sped off, heading towards zetsu's place.

He shook his head as he cleared his head, it ruined his plans to see sakura tonight.

(-)

"Neji! Are you listening to me?" she asked, his eyes darted to her's he frowned at her.

"you didn't hear the bike's motor stop, did you?" he asked, his voice hard, she frowned slightly, before she shook her head 'no'.

He was about to open his mouth and say something else, when they both heard a motorcycle's motor start, they ran to the window but couldn't see the motorcycle.

She reached for her gun, but he turned away from the window and whipped out his phone, dialed a number he had memorized, while Tenten stared at him curiously.

The ringing on the other end was getting annoying, but on the last ring someone picked up. "Hello Neji-san! How is your youthful day?" a loud voice, commented loudly, Neji sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Lee.. I need to see if Sasori owns a motorcycle, or any vehicles from the ones we found here." he barley managed to get out before lee yelled "oh of course Neji! You have me youthful help any time!" neji hung up before his headache could get even worse. "next time.. Your calling him" he said, rubbing his ear trying to get the ringing out of it, she just giggled softly at his expense, making him sigh loudly again.

(-)

A hand pounded on a door, waited a few moments, then pounded again. He was pacing in front of the door, his hand holding his chin, while that hand's elbow rested on the other arm, it was resting against his stomach, propping up his other arm. He continued his pacing as the door slowly opened, zetsu looked through the crack in the door, boredly watching the red-head continue his pacing. He opened the door fully and leaned against the door frame. "what do you want Sasori" he voiced it wasn't a question, but a demand, he only ever spoke in demands when it came to people, he babied his plants.

Sasori looked at him, his eye's full of anxiety, he almost yelped when he heard zetsu talk.

"their at my house!" he yelled, zetsu raised an eyebrow and grabbed the red-head pulling him into his house, slamming the door closed.

"explain" that demanding voice again, an eyebrow twitched. "well I was going home to get ready for my date with sakura. But but, they were there." he said, pacing again, zetsu calmly leaned against the wall and let Sasori continue his nervous pacing. People thought he was calm and cool all the time, but he really wasn't, Sasori was a nervous person who had problems controlling his attacks.

"who's 'them'?" zetsu asked, making Sasori stop, and stare at him like he was stupid.

"the cops! Why they hell are they at my house!" he yelled, zetsu was getting annoyed, he came into his house, and was disturbing his _plants_.

"maybe because you're a wanted criminal?" he asked, smirking slightly.

"haha, asshole" Sasori said, stopping and stareing at the other man, he crossed his arm's over his chest, this was a good sign. When he wasn't holding his chin, it means he was calming down.

"but.. You took care of everything.. You would have had to.." he said, looking down slowly.

"I did. But they must of found her hands.." zetsu said back, making Sasori look up quickly. "how.. Do you get rid of them?" Sasori asked, he has never asked before, he never wanted to know, now he would have to.

"I cut off their hands. Burn they hair off, I dismember them then spread them over a distance of 3 states.. They found her hand.. Which I had burned her flesh off, then dunked it into a chemical bath." he said calmly, rubbing his fingers over the leaf of a near by plant.

"why a chemical bath?" Sasori asked, he had several questions but didn't know if he wanted to ask.

"because she had your DNA under her nails."

The red-head nodded numbly, it was always fun killing, never fun getting rid of the bodies of his victims. He turned and sat numbly at the table near by, he watched zetsu walk around, watering the indoor jungle in his house. He brushed his fingers slightly over every single plant as he watered them, he also had a small smile on his face. Sasori sneered as he watched him, he couldn't stand the way zetsu was practically in love with plants, it was weird. Really really fucking weird.

"well, you know what we need to do." zetsu started, as he turned toward Sasori.

"what?" Sasori asked looking at him.

"…we're going to have to kill them.." a twisted smile

(-)

Well I hope you guys enjoyed this super stupid chapter, I just disliked not being able to write. Ive been slacking, very very slacking.

-sigh- im turning into shikamaru

Haha

This is one of my shorter chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

Sasori stared at Zetsu blankly, trying to process what the man with the crazed smile on his face said. He stared at him for a moment, his brown eyes blinking slowly.

"Can you repeat yourself?" Sasori asked him, still staring at the other man blankly, Zetsu who kept that twisted smile on his face, showing off how inhumanly sharp his teeth were. "we're going to kill the two cops." he repeated, still smiling as he leaned towards Sasori, who leaned back awkwardly as the other man leaned forward. Zetsu grabbed the redheads shoulders and pulled him towards him, until their noses were touching. "_**we're going to kill them**_" his darker side whispered, Sasoris nose wrinckled as a horrid stench of uncooked meat flooded his nose, 'zetsu's breath sure does stink' he thought to himself, still staring blankly, as if his brain had stopped working, all of a sudden, he realized what Zetsu meant,a spark went off in his head, like a light match to gas fumes. Sasoris eyes widened and he pulled away from Zetsu, pushed the larger man away from him and glared at him.

"How do you suggest we do that? You do know what happens to cop killers right? we'll be hunted even more than we already are!" Sasori yelled at the other man. Zetsu kept of grinning that sharp, toothy smile, the sight of it made Sasori even more angry than he already was. The redhead grabbed Zetsu's shirt and pushed him against the closest wall, knocking one of the plants off the shelf and onto the floor. A pot broke and Zetsu's smile disappeared, the dirt spreading out on the ground, he grabbed Sasori and threw him onto the ground, and slammed his foot onto the redheads stomach.

"**HOW DARE YOU!**" The plant lover yelled, while Sasori rolled in pain on the floor, holding his stomach in pain, the plant lover picked up the plant of the pot that broke, making sure not to damange the roots that was stuck in clumps of dirt. Zetsu picked up the plant and took it into the other room and was making alot of banging noise while Sasori struggled to get off the floor and onto a chair or couch. He sat there, and tryed to breathe through the pain.

After what felt like an hour, which it could of been for all Sasori knew, Zetsu returned to the room, holding a freshly repotted plant, and placed the plant at its respected place on the shelf.

"Okay, now if you're calm now, we can start planning on how to kill them." Zetsu's nice, well, nicer than his evil side, said. He sat in front of Sasori, who had a hand holding where Zetsu stomped on him. Sasori stared at him, frowned, and looked at all the plants along the walls. "Tell me why we should kill them?" Sasori asked before he looked back over at Zetsu, who just smiled slightly.

"Because one, their the cops who have been trying to arrest us for years, and they came to your house, and was going through your stuff, because you _'might of' _killed a few girls." Zetsu said, putting air quotes around '_might of_'. "but how do we kill them?" The redhead asked, rubbing the sore spot that was probably already brusied and an angry color. Zetsu just calmly stared at him for a moment. "you are talking to a serial killer, remember?" Zetsu said, almost looking hurt, before his darker side punched Sasori in the spot where he had stomped on him. Sasori yelped in pain.

"**now shut your whore mouth and listen**." Zetsus dark side said, punching Sasori again.

"Alright" Sasori said, coughing, tasting blood.

(-)

Sakura stared at her cell phone as the day wore on, becoming later and later in the day. She had asked Tsunade to take care of the bar that night so she could go on her date with Sasori, who was suppose to call her about the plans for the dinner. Finally giving in, she picked up her cell phone and called him, on the 4th ring, he picked up his phone, coughing into the mic before choking out a hello.

"Sasori, are you alright?" She asked, worried at how he kept coughing a moist sounding cough, sounding almost like coughing up blood.

"_yeah, I'm fine._" he had barley managed to choke out before going into another coughing fit. The phone was taken from Sasori, as the coughing got farther away and the sound of it moving was heard. A deeper voice was heard through the phone.

"**He can't make it to dinner tonight.**_ sorry ._" the other voice, (voices?) said through the phone before the line went dead. Sakura pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it hearing the dail tone blare at her loudly before she closed her phone, and here she was, all dressed up and no place to go. She wore a simple black cocktail dress with a little bright blue flair out on the ends of the dress, her pink hair had been pulled back into a bun on the back of her head, while her bangs hung down around her face. Sakura sat down heavily on her bed, blowing her pink bangs out of her face. She was worried about Sasori, and what could of made him sound like he was dying, it worried her.

Frowning, she got off her bed and walked into her closet, kicking her heels off and taking her dress off, she stood there in her closet in her underwear looking for clothes to go to work in, but then remembering she had the night off, decieded to pick out clubing clothes. she took another dress off the hanger, it was more releaving than the other dress, it had a low back with a low neck line, it was tight around her waist and a short skirt, pulling on bright green fishnets and zipping on a pair of black boots, Sakura took her hair down and let it fall down around her shoulders. Picking up her black purse she took a look at herself in the mirror and grinned.

Sakura jumped down the stairs three at a time, and landing on the floor with a hard thud, before she grabbed her keys off the counter and heading outside towards her car. She locked her front door and got into her car, the car cranked up with a roar and she backed out of the driveway, before shifting the car into gear and driving as fast as she could down the road. The windows were open and the wind was whipping her hair around her face, slapping her in the face, and she laughed in a way that reminded her of the times she went to the beach with ehr family. Slamming on the gas peddle to go even faster, to keep that happy feeling in her stomach around longer, she almost drove past the club she was going to.

A fancy club owned by the Suna gang, even though they were out of town gnag, their grips streched far and wide, across the states. she got out of her car at the front of the club, which had a vallet to park her car. Sakura's door was opened for her by a young man around the age of 18, Sakura flashed an award winning smile at him, as she stepped out of her car, he blushed and smiled sheepishly. As Sakura walked towards the enterance of the club, she looked over her shoulder and winked at the young man, making him blush more and look away from her as he got in the car and drove to go park it.

The club had a large line getting into in, but not that it mattered for her, she walked right past the bouncer who nodded at her, putting his clipboard under his arm and opening the door for her, she smiled at him before stepping into the club. Music poured in the building, lights flashing, music thumping, people dancing, it was as if the club had a heartbeat, it was as if the building was living. Sakura danced her way over to the bar, where she ordered a drink, catching the attention of several high class business men. One with dark hair and dark eyes walked up and stood close to her shoulder, holding a drink in his hand that he brough for her.

She gladly accepted the free drink, it was stronge and bitter, and she drank it in one shallow. Sakura looked at him, and smiled, to which he smiled back to her, he sat down next to her and had his hand pressed against her back, making small talk in an overly loud club that wasnt the place for such simple thing as small talk. After 10 minutes or so of his small talk, Sakura began to feel dizzy. She pressed a hand against her pink hair, and closed her eyes for a moment. The man asked her if she was alright, and if she needed some air. Sakura could barley hear him over the loudness of the music that started to cloud her senses.

Sakura stood up, woozly like and made her way outside to get some fresh air. He helped her outside, while his hand was still on her back. For the life of her, she couldnt remember why she became dizzy, normally she could hold her liquer, and had only one shot and a girly fruit drink that she had only been sipping on.

"Would you like me to take you home?" The man asked, as she sat down on some stairs outside the club, she was holding her head, but numbly nodded, trying to remember where her home was. He helped Sakura stand, and took her to his car, he opened the door for her and she sat down hard in the seat. He buckled her into the seat, and closed the door. He had a hint of a smirk on his face as he walked around the car and got into his seat. Sakura had leaned her head agianst the window and was trying to breathe.

As they drove away from the club, it wasnt in the direction of her home. Not that he had asked her where she lived, nor did he already know.

(-)

Zetsu had lurred the two cops to an empty warehouse somewhere in the industral park in the city. They had blindly followed without telling anyone else where they would be, Sasori was waiting for them to walk part where he was hiding, before he jumped out and swiftly stabbed the women in the back of her neck, before he grabbed the man and did the same. they laid there bleeding to death, as Sasori stood over them, Zetsu walked over to where his commrad stood.

"Good job, **faggot**" Zetsu said, his darker side adding the insult at the end, Sasori put his hand on his chest/ stomach, breathing heavly, pain was causing him to slump down and lean against the closest pillar. "I think you might of broken a rib or two." Sasori said, coughing "maybe even puntured a lung. **But i dont care.**" Zetsu commented back at Sasori, before picking up with two cops limp bodies, and throwing them over his shoulders and walking over to his car, and threw them in the trunk. He pulled out bleach and dumped in on the floor where the blood was, along with random other places on the floor, and taking a mop. Sasori watched as Zetsu pushed the mop over the areas where bleach was poured randomly, before moving to the actual blood, and mopping that up.

"why are you dumping bleach in random places?" Sasori asked, still leaning against the pillar.

Zetsu snorted as if it was the most obivouse thing in the world.

"its kind of like a decoy, they see a wet bleach spot there, and there, and over there. and simple think there was some cleaning done. But if its only in one spot, it'll look like your hiding something." Sasori nodded as Zetsu talked, it made sense, when you think about it, if you spend time thinking of how to clean up a murder.

As Zetsu finished he took the mop and put it back in his trunk, he looked at Sasori. "Go to the hopistal. No one else in the police force is looking for you. **For now.**" Zetsu said turning back to his open trunk, and slamming it shut. "How do you know?" Sasori asked, he had never spent a whole lot of time with zetsu, as far as cleaning up crime scenes and knowing that the cops were or were not in fact looking for someone.

Zetsu just smiled at him. "Sasori, **shut your whore mouth**, its not a big deal. Just doing my job." he got in his car and drove away, Sasori walked the couple of blocks over to his car that sat on the dark street. he climbed into his camero and turned his music on as loud as he could before driving down the street. Everytime Sasori lifted his arm to turn the wheel or to look to see if anyone was coming, sent an extermely sharp pain through his body, finally he made it to the hospital, where he parked and walked into the ER.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" a pretty nurse asked him as he walked into the ER.

"I think i have a few broken ribs, and im coughing up blood." Sasori said, as he leaned against the counter, his red hair falling into his eyes, she looked at him, frowning slightly.

"What happened sir?" she asked pulling out some paperwork, filling in some things.

Looking young enough to be a teenager, '_I should have some fun_.' he smirked while hiding his face, before putting on an hurt expression and looking up at her with teary eyes.

"My dad got drunk again. Beat the shit out of me again. Though this time I was too busy protecting my sister to stop him from beating me." Sasori mumbled, looking down and trying not to cry, the nurse gasp, and rushed around the counter, forgetting the paperwork. She put her hands on his shoulders before pulling him into a examination room. She left the room and quickly returned with a doctor who would look at his injuries. The doctor looked pointedly at the nurse before snapping at her to return to her station, she slunk off into the waiting room, but not before she gave Sasori a pained expression and walking out of the room.

The doctor was a young doctor, who had sleeked back silver hair, and pinkish eyes, he gave Sasori a large grin.

"you're fucking stupid, pulling that wounded child bullshit everytime you go into a hospital." the doctor said, taking a look at Sasoris purple chest.

"Shut your face Hidan, no one gives a fuck about what you think." Sasori said, looking at his nails on his right hand, Hidan poked the large discolored spot on Sasori, making him flinch in pain, trying not to yelp.

"Be nice to your doctor Sasori." Hidan said, grinning an evil smirk before poking Sasori again.

"ugh, youre such an asshole." The redhead groaned leaning his head back. "What would leader say about you being so rude to me?"

"You've been demoted, remember?" Hidan said, listening to Sasori's heartbeat. Sasori snorted, making himself flinch in pain.

"Whatever, i understand why youre a doctor though." Sasori said, looking out into the hall, at where the nurse kept glancing at him, he smiled at her slightly, making her look away and bac kto her papers on her desk.

"and why is that?" Hidan said, scribbling something onto a note pad he had.

"You get a sick enjoyment out of seeing people come into this ER, in pain, dying, bleeding, with broken bones and tears on their faces." Sasori said, looking at Hidan as a evil grin broke out across his face for a moment, before he caught himself and made himself smile like a normal person again.

"Thats a very possible reason, or it could be because everyone else has a job, and the leader required someone be a doctor in the ER to protect those of us who got hurt." Hidan said, leaning back and glancing into the hall, where the nurse kept stareing at them, he frowned at her, and she looked away rather guilty, for being caught stareing again.

"We already have a doctor." Sasori said. Looking at the lights in the ceiling, that flickered with harsh unnatural light.

"I guess I enjoy it then." Hidan said, grinning to himself as he wrote more things down on his little note pad.

(-)

whoa is sure has been WAY too long since i wrote. honestly i havnt written since my last update, and i feel bad about that. im really sorry about that.


End file.
